Broken Open
by miki230
Summary: "His eyes showed just how broken he was inside. He looked helpless and hopeless." Yusei is abused! What will Jack do to save our fav hero? This is Yaoi! Do not read if this offends you! Many mentions of abuse and M/M romance! R & R!
1. Abused

**Abused**

**A/N: Hmm weird thing I wanted to try, let me know if you think it sucks or is worth continuing.**

**Pairing: Jack x Yusei**

**Warning: Yaoi, Abuse of the domestic kind, violence and probably some other stuff. Mostly AU with only some reference to the real story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Key:**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**General PoV**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

_Ring_

_Ring _

Jack groaned.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Groaning again, he rolled over, groping for his cell.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring…_

Jack found the damned device a looked at the display screen.

'_Crow'_ He thought irritably. He was so going to kill the boy if this wasn't something important.

_Ring…_

Jack flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear. "What the hell!" Jack shouted into the phone. He glanced at the clock, three AM, great.

"This had better be important you bastard." Jack growled.

A pause…a very long pause.

Jack almost though Crow had hung up when he heard the response.

"Jack…come quick…" Jack frowned at the scared tone the normally hyper red head was using. "Yusei's hurt…"

**Line**

**Break**

Jack hadn't waited to hear more. Before he knew it, he had gotten dressed and was mounting his D-wheel to try and get to Crow's as fast as he could.

Speeding through the dark streets of Neo Domino City did little to calm the angry and worried blond. His heart was pounding as thoughts of what happened raced through his mind.

'_Had Yusei crashed his D-wheel? Did he get in a fight with someone? Was he jumped by a group of people?"_

He knew that last two were unlikely since Yusei was a pretty good fighter unless he was already troubled.

Jack breathed a sigh of release when he saw the apartment building Crow lived in. Pulling into a parking space, he removed his helmet and hurried for the steps. Taking them two at a time, he made it to the red heads door in record time.

As he went to knock, the door creaked open, revealing a tired looking man with red rimmed eyes.

"You look like hell." Jack commented to Crow. Crow didn't even try to offer him a smile. "I only got him stable 30 minutes ago." Jack could feel the panic rise in his chest but squashed it before it could show.

"What happened, did he crash?" Jack asked the first of his theories. Crow looked at him with such sorrow that Jack was sure his shock was clearly written on his face.

"Take a seat." Crow said as he walked over to the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with an envelope in his hand. "You'll know when you see this." Jack arched one of his perfect eyebrows and took the folder.

Opening it with a sense of dread, he removed a bunch of pictures, all back up so he couldn't see them. Crow spoke up once more. "Flip them over one by one but try to keep your cool. The last thing Yusei needs is your temper."

Normally Jack would have snapped at the other boy and claimed that he knew Yusei better so he would decide. Instead, he kept his mouth shut, somehow knowing that Crow was right.

Taking a steadying breath, Jack flipped the first picture over. He didn't even try to hide his shock.

The picture was of Yusei's face. The shocking part was the huge black eye that covered his right eye. The whole socket was bruised and swollen shut.

Jack set the picture aside, not wanted to see the younger boys bruised face any longer. Turning over the next, he narrowed his eyes.

It was Yusei's neck…with handprints around it. Someone had strangled the black haired boy.

The next two were of his arms. Each sporting bruises, hand prints and minor cuts. The cuts were both scratches and something sharp, a knife being the most likely.

He put those pictures down and moved on to the next. This was of the top par of Yusei's chest and shoulders.

What caught Jack's attention first were the bite wounds on his shoulders and chest. Most of the bites centering on and around his nipples. He had slashes and bruises all over. Many of them were on his ribs. One bruise in particular made him wonder about broken bones.

The next picture was his lower abdomen showed more bruises and cuts but the main focus was a stab wound on his side. It looked like an older wound that had gotten infected. The edges were crusted with green puss and the skin around it was swollen.

Putting that picture aside he flipped the next two which were of Yusei's legs. Once more they had bruises and cuts but what made Jack wince was the hand prints on his upper thighs, just below his boxers.

If there was more damage under the boxers, there were no pictures of them. Jack looked at his hand and saw that he still had a few pictures to go through before he was done. He swallowed thickly, knowing that this meant there were many more injuries.

Jack took another breath and prepared to flip the next picture. This one was of the back of Yusei's head down to his shoulders. Jack released that breath in a gasp as he took in the pictures.

On Yusei's left should there was a horrible burn that had blistered over the whole shoulder blade. The opposite shoulder had Whore carved into it.

The next picture was the middle of his back. To one side there was a bad stab wound that looked newer than the one on his front. Around it was a bad bruise. The middle of his back was covered in old and new cuts as though someone had beaten him with a belt or whip.

The final picture was of Yusei's lower back. More whip marks bruises and knife cuts surrounded another carved in word. "My Slut." Jack read aloud. He looked at Crow who had his face buried in his hands.

"Three broken ribs, two stab wounds, cuts bruises and god knows how much internal damage and he won't let me take him to the damned hospital! I patched him up but I don't even know abut mental damage!"

Jack understood instantly why the red head had called him. He was the oldest of their group besides Kiryu so he was a safe bet and he could be there for Yusei when Crow couldn't.

Jack stood up. "Where is he?" Jack ignored what he had been told and what he saw as best he could. He figured he would just watch over Yusei before he figured out who did this.

"Guest room, two doors down from the bathroom." Jack nodded and walked down the hall until he reached the half open door. Pushing it open all the way, he looked at the boy on the bed.

He sighed as he saw the stark white bandages that contrasted sharply with his golden skin. The bed he lay in was blue and black which only made Jack think about the bruises that covered Yusei's body.

There was a desk in the room with a chair that Jack pulled over to the edge of the bed where he took a seat. His amethyst eyes took in the bruised and battered face of the younger boy as he waited…waited for the brunette to open his indigo eyes.

**Line**

**Break**

It was nearing six AM. He had been there for three hours and still the boy showed no signs of waking up. Really, the only reason Jack knew Yusei was alive was the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

Jack had made Crow go to bed about an hour before but had refused to sleep himself. He wanted to be there when he awoke.

Jack glanced out the window and noticed the beautiful full moon that shone outside the window. He smiled slightly, Yusei always loved the moon. He hoped the boy awoke before it set.

"_Nn_"

Jack's eyes snapped back to the face of the brunette. The lid of his undamaged eye fluttered as his brows creased in pain.

He held his breath as the seconds ticked by. It felt like forever before his cobalt eye flicked open. The startling orb was unfocused before settling on a patch of the ceiling.

Yusei didn't look towards Jack for a long moment but when he did, Jack wished he hadn't. The boy finally looked his age, strong front long forgotten.

His eyes showed just how broken he was inside. He looked helpless and _hopeless_. Jack had never seen him like this.

Yusei looked away from him again, this time glancing out the window. He stared outside for a long time before trying to sit up. Jack wanted to help the boy but when he reached out, he saw Yusei flinch as though he knew the touch was coming but was expecting a blow.

Instead, Jack stood and walked over to the closet in the room where extra pillow were. He propped them behind the other boy, careful not to touch him.

Yusei turned his eye to him once more as though in thanks before turning back to the window, watching the moon set.

"What happened?" Jack asked to break the silence.

He didn't think the other boy was going to answer as the minutes ticked by until he heard a soft cracking voice.

"Crashed." Was the only answer he received. Jack frowned and shook his head.

"No, I saw the photos. _Someone_ did this." He saw Yusei freeze before hearing a soft sigh escape the boy's lips. Jack spoke before Yusei. "You don't have to tell me. You can wait until your ready. You won't be going home though. Until you tell me and I have thoroughly beat the guy or let you beat the guy, you will stay with me."

Yusei looked at him once more before nodded slightly, wincing as he moved his neck.

"Try and rest. You can't move until your ribs heal." Yusei flicked his eye to him again. It was widened as though he was shocked to hear his ribs broke.

"Sleep, I have thing to arrange." Jack stood and watched as Yusei lay down again before stepping out of the room. He went to the kitchen and left a note on the white board on the fridge.

Once he finished, he stepped outside. As he mounted his D-wheel, Jack promised himself that he wouldn't let the bastard that hurt Yusei get away.

If there as one thing Jack Atlas as good at, it was holding a grudge and getting revenge.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Okay okay, I know I should be updating LBD and I will get back to that right now but this grabbed me so I wrote it down.**

**Please Review and tell me if this absolutely sucks because I am really not good at things like this but it won't leave me alone!**

**Suggestions would be great and criticism is absolutely welcomed!**

**Thank you all! **


	2. Damage

**Broken Open 2**

**Hi Hi, sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story but here is the second chapter. This is a hard story to write without having the right mind set so it will take a while to finish bu I hope you will all stay with me throughout it. **

**On that note, thank you to all who reviewed and thank you for your support, now for the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**

_**Dreams!**_

He sat there for hours just staring.

His whole body hurt but the moon was too beautiful and heart wrenching to look away from at that moment. It allowed him to think over what had happened to him and what he was going to do now that people knew. The pain over his body was nothing compared to how much his heart hurt at that second in time.

_'How can someone you love hurt you so bad?'_

He asked himself that question over and over and over and over! In his head but he never found and answer. For now, it just hurt. That's all there was and all there ever would be.

When Jack had left the room, the air had becoming suffocating. It was as though knowing someone was there and that they cared about what had happened made everything a little easier but as soon as he had left, it was like the world died. Now, he thought over the bad that would come out of people knowing what had happened and the horrible feelings that he was getting in his gut about what _HE_ would do.

All he could do was sit back and wait like everyone else. He would try to get back his stolen bravado and see if he could continue on by hiding everything behind a cold exterior. He didn't know if it would work but it was the only idea he had at the moment.

A few hours later, as the sun was starting to come up, Crow came in and pulled the blackette from his thoughts. Crow, usually hyper and carefree looked drained and broken as he walked over to Yusei.

"Hey...your up." The younger boy greeted. Yusei started to nod but pain washed through his neck and head, making his vision swim. "Hey hey, don't do that. You need to stay still cause you took some pretty heavy damage... Your alive though so that's good."

Yusei almost wanted to disagree...say that he would have been better off dead. He knew though that saying such would hurt his friend and even though hurting others sounded good, Crow was not the one he wanted to hurt.

Crow just watched his friend with sadness before stepping further into the room. "Hungry? I made you some broth. If you want some I'll go get it..." The red head seemed unsure of himself so Yusei nodded ever so slightly so that his head didn't swim. "Okay, lemme go get that." Crow stepped out of the room, coming back a few minutes later with a hot bowl of broth.

"Drink this slowly. Luckily there were only bruises and cuts on your arms so you should be okay to eat just watch the shoulders..." Yusei knew what marks lay on him shoulders so he heeded the warning and slowly fed himself. His uncovered eye remained fixed on the task but that was mainly an excuse to not see the pain in his friends eyes.

Yusei knew Crow would confront him sooner or later but for now, he didn't want to deal with it.

"Jack will be back later...he is making plans so that you can move in with him." Yusei remembered that from earlier so he spoke up softly. "Yeah." Crow's head snapped up, shock and slight happiness evident in his eyes before it once more turned to pain. "Why?"

Yusei's cobalt eye cut towards Crow, emptiness filling the dark orb as he waited for Crow to elaborate.

"Why didn't you tell us someone was hurting you? I have seen the other bruises...this has been happening for a while now. Jack and I have been her for you since the beginning, why didn't you say something?"

Yusei looked down before shakily answering, his voice rough with both disuse, the strangling and emotion. "I didn't know how to ask for help...I couldn't. My pride wouldn't allow it and above that..."

He wrapped his arms around himself as though he could hold himself together.

"I was scared...I was afraid of what he would do to you guys and more then that...I thought you guys would hate me, be disgusted by me for being weak..."

He couldn't bring himself to look at Crow...he didn't want to see the hate and disgust in the eyes of his friend. "Why..." there was an audible swallow "Why would we hate you? We hate ourselves for not noticing sooner, not helping sooner. For keeping our mouths shut!" The last part was yelled but the self hatred was obvious.

Yusei didn't want his friend to feel like that but he didn't know what to say. He didn't have to figure it out though because someone answered for him. "He's been taking care of himself for too long to stop now Crow. He knows we will help him but hasn't he always needed to be on the brink before he would ask for help?"

Three eyes looked over to the door where Jack was standing. The blonde Aussie leaned against the door frame with a frown on his stern face. His lavender eyes that should have been accusing only held sadness for the younger boys.

"Yusei, you have been independent for to long and I part of the reason for that. Your 4 years younger then me and I wanted you to be strong, to follow me and defeat me one day but because of that, I forced you to go through a lot of pain. Now, all I know is that I should have been there for you way back when so that I could have been there for you now. I can't change what I did so I will prove that you can lean on Crow and I. Got that Yusei?"

The end wasn't really a question, Yusei remembered that order from both Kiryu and Jack since the had formed Team Satisfaction all those years ago. Instead of responding he went back to eating as though nothing could disturb him. The hint of a smile in his eye the only give away that he was feeling a little better if only for the second.

Crow stood up and looked at Yusei before sighing and putting his hands behind his head. "You'll learn to rely on us more. Eventually you'll see we care to damned much to let you go through shit alone." Giving a small smile, Crow walked out of the room to leave Jack alone with Yusei.

"You know, he really does care a lot about you and finding out that this happened to you and he couldn't do anything really hurt him. Were you planning on waiting till you got killed to tell us?"

Yusei shook his head gently, the food had helped with the dizziness which made him think Crow had slipped him something for pain.

"I was planning my escape...I was almost free when...when he..."

Yusei's nails bit into his arms as he started to tremble, images of what had happened assaulting his mind and covering his vision. Suddenly he felt his entire body being wrapped in something warm and he started to struggle.

"No! Please no!" He started to panic, not registering what it was until the warm thing spoke in a soothing voice.

"Yusei! Your not there Yusei, your not there anymore. Your here with me, you don't need to be afraid anymore." Jack was hugging him. The blonde squeezing tighter as he spoke. Yusei trembled and stared blearily at the ceiling as his vision cleared, returning him to the present. He knew he should be pushing Jack away and making himself seem strong but being held by the blonde made him feel safe and all he could do was sit there and let the man hug him.

He was terrified of being touched...even Jack's touch made him tremble in fear but even though he was scared, he didn't want to push him away either. As these thoughts ran through his head, Jack slowly let go of him to instead grip his shoulder, mindful of the wounds on his back.

"Please don't go to that place yet. One day you will have to face it but not just yet. When you do face it, bring us with you and tell us exactly what happened but until then, try to focus on healing and moving forwards Yusei. Your 17, you have a long life ahead of you and even with all the pain you have been through, you can move forward with us to achieve something more then this. If anything, show whoever hurt you that you are stronger then he will ever understand!"

Yusei just stared at Jack before looking at a space next to the blonde, fear still shinning in his eyes slightly. Jack released him and backed away a little, still waiting for an answer.

"Mm..."

Jack smirked slightly, knowing that for the blackette, that stood for yes. Turning his back to Yusei, he started to head for the door before calling back. "Crow thinks you can moved out in about two days...I should have everything ready by then. When that day comes, I will move you in with me and when you are ready, we will work through this together Yusei. I promise you this, I will never let a soul hurt you ever again...not even myself."

Yusei just stared out the window at the setting sun, glancing over when he heard the door close. When he knew he was alone, he let a single tear fall before freezing up. "No..." he mumbled softly " I won't cry...not until this is all over I will not cry..." With that final thought, he leaned back and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

_**Running...he couldn't run fast enough...**_

_**His heart pumped as he ran through the dark.**_

_**Pain traveled through his body from all the different cuts and burns.**_

"_**You can't escape Yusei!" **_

_**His blood froze as he heard those words.**_

_**All that ran through his mind was 'Not again, please not again! I can't be caught again!'**_

_**He knew what happened though...he knew he would be caught no matter what he did.**_

_**His body kept running anyway, that's what it was supposed to do. **_

_**He screamed as someone grabbed him and pulled him to the ground, heavy breathing in his ear.**_

"_**Caught you now Yu-chan." **_

_**He whimpered as he remembered this part, the man pulling a knife...carving words into his flesh.**_

_**Screams of agony were wrenched from his lips as the man flipped him over and ripped off his pants and boxers. **_

_**Tears streamed down his face.**_

"_**Please don't do this..."**_

_**He felt sick as he heard himself beg...beg for this dream to end, beg for this man to stop...beg for it to kill him instead...**_

_**Suddenly, it was as though everything fell away...as though his wish had been answered.**_

_**Instead, the scene switched and he found himself climbing the steps to Crow's door.**_

_**He remembered knocking and just when the red head answered the door, Yusei saw himself collapse.**_

_**He watched as the scene grew foggy before dissipating and moving further away from him. **_

_**When it was gone, he felt his consciousness tug.**_

Pulling himself from the world of dreams, Yusei awoke sweating and panting. Surprised that he hadn't woke anyone up, his eyes darted around the room before locking on the closed door. 'I must not have called out.' He thought as he lay there, waiting for his breathing to settle down.

The only thoughts running through his head being, 'Why did this happen, and why can't I escape it...' The mans face danced behind his eyes as though to mock him and his heart wrenched as he remembered how much he had loved the man and when it all changed.

Sitting up, Yusei muttered softly.

"Love is equal to pain...so what is pain equal to?" As he thought on this...only one word surfaced.

"Death..."

**Woot! Got number 2 done finally! Hope you don't all hate me for taking so long but wooohooooo! I got it out to you!**

**Sorry it is so short, I was having a little trouble holding on to the emotion that makes me write stuff like this.**

**This is a really hard story to write so it will take a long time to finish but I hope you will all stay with me!**

**Please Review! thank you!**


	3. Flith

**Broken Open 3**

**I am so glad you all liked the last chapter!**

**I wonder if it is bad that while writing this story I feel bad for putting Yusei through all of this –sniffles- **

**Anyway, thank you all for your support and I hope you will all continue to enjoy this story. Bear with me if things get a little slow cause this will be one that gonna need to build to get the emotions across ^_^**

**And now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

_Filthy…._

_Filthy…._

_Filthy…._

Yusei stood under the hot water as old blood and grime slid from his body. He hadn't been able to get a bath for the last 4 days since the…_incident…_but he had complained until finally Crow had let him bathe. Given, his complaints were more along the line of 'Please….let me bathe' then anything. He couldn't bring himself to demand anything but asking worked mainly because Crow was too shocked to say no.

So, Yusei got his shower, as painful as it was. He had just wanted to bathe but as he saw the dried blood and grime coloring the water, Yusei turned the water to scalding hot, letting it burn his skin till he could feel clean. The water stung, his skin was raw but it didn't matter, he needed to be washed till he was no longer filthy….

_Filthy…._

_Filthy…._

_Filthy…._

The water slowly turned cold till icy drops hit his burning skin causing a new sort of pain. Somehow, the new pains he was inflicting on himself felt better…as thought hurting himself could wipe away the pain _He_ had caused. He knew it wasn't true though…Yusei knew the pain would always be there and he would bear these scars forever. _'I will wear these forever and no one will love this body….it's filthy…so filthy. Everyone will know what has happened…how can I face them….how can I look at them…I should die…dying will solve everything….no one will ask…no one will see….they will just forget I was ever there…'_

_Knock_

_Knock _

_Knock_

Yusei jumped, cobalt eye spinning wildly as though he had been caught in his thoughts. "Yusei? Are you okay, you've been in there for a while…" The concern was obvious in the red heads voice. Yusei's eyes softened slightly when he heard it but he was still on edge. "Fine!...I'm fine…" He called out the door, waiting for the red head to leave. Just like he hoped, Crow walked away with a sigh.

Yusei grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair quickly in the freezing water before getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist. His skin stung and more than one of his cuts had reopened but he didn't really care just then. Looking in the mirror, he tried to pry his eye open. The right lid was pretty swollen and horribly bruised but he was able to get it open.

Wincing, he examined the eye itself. The whites of his eye were red and blood spotted with yellow in the corners while the cobalt itself was blackish and mostly unseeing. Letting the battered lid slip back over it, he sighed and prodded the yellow, blue, black and purple skin around the socket. Pressing down, he was pretty sure he cracked the orbit but it didn't matter…it would heal.

Taking the towel from his waist he examined his whole body in the long mirror. The sight brought him near tears but he was not going to cry. The stab wounds were bleeding slightly in some places and the edges were red and puffy from his shower. The older stab wound had stopped leaking greenish puss but it was still rather tender.

Yusei couldn't bring himself to look at his back as he wrapped the towel about himself again and limped out of the room. Crow had told him to come to the couch after putting on boxers so that he could rewrap the wounds littering Yusei's body.

Hurrying to his room, he slipped on a pair of light blue cotton boxers and dried his hair gently for a bit as though to delay seeing Crow. When he ran out of ways to avoid going out of the room, he sighed and braced himself. Stepping out, he walked as calmly as possible, trying though not really succeeding at hiding his limp.

Taking a seat on the couch slowly so as not to do any more damage than he already had, Yusei sighed while waiting for Crow to come into the room. After only a few seconds, the missing red head entered the room carrying a large basket of bandages, antiseptic and a couple of other things needed for his wounds. Setting the basket down, Crow pulled a chair from the kitchen and sat in front of Yusei. "Okay, let me see how the fronts healing up, then we'll worry bout the back." Yusei straightens and puts his arms out for Crow to check.

As the younger man goes over each injury, mainly focusing on the stab wound in his stomach, he would hum and ah at each till finally, her straightened up again. "Everything is healing up pretty well but I am going to put more cream on the cuts and bandage you up again after I get a look at the back." Yusei just nodded silently while Crow got on his knees and examined his legs. "I noticed you limping is it more because of your back or did something happen to your legs worse then what I can see?" Yusei just shook his head, basically saying he didn't want to talk about it.

Crow sighed and nodded, not knowing what else to say as he got the bandages to do Yusei's legs. "Luckily, you should be fine…There wasn't any spinal damage and anything else that could be making you limp should heal up pretty quickly. I know you're hurting both inside and out but you know…eventually you'll heal." Yusei stayed silent as the red head worked. He didn't want to think about it and he sure as hell didn't need Crow making him look ahead when all he wanted was to die. He wished _He _had killed him….finished the job. All he had been, all he had thought he would ever be had been taken away in one choice. A choice to be with someone and not leave them even when he should have, a choice that almost killed him and would now forever haunt him…that is the choice he made.

_Filthy…._

_Filthy…._

_Filthy…._

As Crow bandaged him up, Yusei could only hide in his mind. He couldn't stop replaying the way the pain in the shower had felt so cleansing, how it had been washing away all other pain and over loading his senses. It had felt….good. He wanted more pain….no…he, NEEDED more pain! As that thought struck him, a small spark lit in his cobalt eyes. Not a good thing though….for this spark of determination was to cleanse himself through pain. Unknowing of the thoughts in his best friends head, Crow continued to bandage and cream the boy. He was very gentle as he rubbed the cream into the burns and cuts on Yusei's back.

Every word made the red head cringe and each bruise made him angry as he imagined pummeling whoever it was that had hurt the poor blue eyed boy. Finally finishing with the different creams, He bandaged Yusei's torso and braced his ribs. "You really are healing up nicely for only 5 days….I think It's time to get you to Jack's place." Yusei flicked his working eye to Crow's face, seeing the tiredness yet happiness there, he couldn't bring himself to object. He had known it was coming and after five days, he had to go.

What he wouldn't admit was that he was scared….absolutely terrified of going outside this apartment. He hadn't left once in the 5 days he had been there, it was too scary…what if _He_ showed up? These thoughts ran through Yusei's head as he listened to the red head speak. "I already spoke to Jack and he said he would pick you up tonight. He doesn't think it is safe to have you out during the day with lots of people after what happened…" Crow looked away as thought just saying that caused physical pain.

"Okay….I'll go" Crow smiled at Yusei, the tiredness leaving his face as the smile brightened the whole room. Yusei couldn't help but try to smile; the red head truly was something else. Even with everything Yusei had been put through and in turn put his friends through, the red head could still make anyone smile with just a single blinding grin. Crow stepped back from Yusei to let the boy up. In turn, Yusei stood slowly and carefully so as not to jar the bandages that Crow hand painstakingly placed on him.

The white of the wraps contrasted greatly with the light tan of his skin ad his normally spiky two toned hair was in disarray because of the wrapping over his eye but with all the injuries covered as well as most of the bruises, it looked as though he had only gotten into a D-wheel accident. This made him a little bit happier for no one would be able to tell what had really happened unless he told them…which he would never do. He would never let anyone know what had happened to him.

"I'll get some stuff for you today, Jack says he already bought you some clothes and when you were ready to go out, he would take you shopping for anything else you might need." Yusei nods mechanically and heads back into his room before the red head could possibly say anything else concerning the matter…he didn't want to hear. Didn't want to know the kindnesses being shown him by his friends after what he had done.

He was disgusting, he was nothing but filth. Forever that is all he will be. He wanted to see what his friends saw. Wanted to see why they would even think of helping something as disgusting as him but he couldn't. No matter what he had done over the past five days could make him see why they would do something for him. Yet everyday they did…every second he was shown kindness by those around him and he couldn't handle it. All it did was make him hate himself even more.

It only took about four hours for it to get dark and after that; it was only another 30 minutes until Jack got there. The blonde Aussie walked in to his room without knocking and smiled at him. Even just the smile hurt Yusei's heart more than anyone could know. "You're looking better than the last time I saw you." Jack examined him with his purple eyes. Those eyes took in not only the condition of the blackettes body but the darkness sitting in the back of his eyes. Before, were only lifelessness had been, there was something dark and swirling sitting in the cobalt sphere. Without knowing what he was doing, Jack reached out a hand. Ignoring Yusei's flinch, he brushed back some of his hair and stared hard at the deep blue orb.

"Jack?" The shaky voice that called his name made him draw back. All that shone in that eye for a few moments was pure fear before it settled back to the dark nothingness jack had been staring at before. Clearing his throat, Jack continued with what he had been doing. "Erm, ah, yes…er…I am here to collect you. I have a room set up in my pent house for you as well as your own bathroom and the like. Other than meals, you will not be required to do anything unless you want to do it." Yusei nodded, careful not to make eye contact with Jack after their little exchange.

Thoughts swirled through Yusei's head as he listened to Jack talk. _"Why would he touch me…I'm disgusting…who wants to touch something as filthy as me?"_ Careful not to voice these thoughts, Yusei watched as Jack picked up the single bag Crow had packed before following him out the door. Just as they reached the steps, Crow came out and hugged Yusei from behind lightly. "Don't worry…we'll always be here…don't be a stranger pal." Yusei blinked slowly as tears welled in his eyes before swallowing so as not to cry. His throat felt thick as he answered his friend. "Ah…"

When Crow released him, Yusei went down the stairs and to the parking lot, trying not to think about the last time he had climbed those stairs. Jack was waiting by the car for him, bag already in the trunk. The blonde held the door open for him, the blackette sliding into the passenger seat slowly. "We'll be home shortly." With that, Jack closed the door and hopped in the driver's side before speeding away down the dark streets. Yusei stared out the window at the small flashes of light that were the street lamps.

True to his words, they were at the pent house in less than thirty minutes. Stepping out of the car quickly, Yusei examined the large building that was home to Jack Atlas. Jack pulled the bag from the trunk and slung it over his shoulder before going to stand next to Yusei. "Welcome home." Yusei cut his unbandaged eye to Jack and nodded slightly both in acknowledgement and as though to say 'lead the way'. Jack did so quickly, taking Yusei in through the back of the building.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't want to be seen so we'll take the back where no one will be working." Yusei nodded tiredly and followed quickly through the back, up the elevator and into the large pent house that would be his new home. "Here's your room." He was led to a large room decorated in blacks and brilliant yellow's will dark blue on the large king sized bed. "Get some rest and we will talk in the morning alright Yusei?" Yusei barely caught what the blonde said as he took in the room and amount of space being given over to him. "Thank you…I'm…I'm going to take a shower." Jack nodded and set the bag on the bed before motioning to a door that contained the bathroom. Yusei hurried into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

He didn't go in further though, instead he listened for the retreating footsteps that signaled jack had left his room. Once he was sure he was alone, Yusei walked further into the huge glorious bathroom. Letting himself take in the aw that was the room, he looked around for a moment before moving quickly, not knowing how long he would have till Jack would come check on him.

Pulling open cabinet after cabinet he finally yanked out something that could end his suffering and give him the pain he wanted so desperately to inflict on himself. This freedom would come in the form of a razor. Breaking the head, he pulled out the thin piece of sharpened metal and held it over his arm. _"Write what you are….say what you are….you know what you are!"_ Screaming these words in his mind, he wrote into his arm exactly what he was.

**F**

_Filthy…._

**I**

_Filthy…._

**L**

_Filthy…._

**T**

_Filthy…._

**H**

"Filthy…."

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Waaaaaah Q_Q I cried so hard while finishing that! I am so sorry Yusei!**

**But, hopefully I was able to get across how our precious blackette is feeling.**

**Please leave a review so that I know if you all like where this story is going or if I am going to far!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Sighs

**Broken Open Chapter 4**

**Q_Q OMG! I am so sorry my precious reviewers for making you all cry. But really, to understand how Yusei was feeling I kinda had to delve into his head a bit _ I am so sorry!**

**Thank you all though for reading this and I swear, I will do my best to make this a very good read I just hope you all can put up with the sadness until then!**

**Thank you all! Love you all so much!**

**Now….I have a question!**

**O.O Should I make the villain an OC cause I can't really think of any character I could off Yusei's abuse on…..Or does anyone have a character they hate so much that they want to see them get an ass whooping by Jack for hurting his lovely Yusei?**

**Please leave your answer in a review, thank you very much everyone! Love you all!**

**Until then though, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Jack sighed and left the room slowly. He had hoped that the room would make the younger boy happier at least for a split second. As he left the room he had a flash of those eyes….they were so haunted. Just the thought of haunted cobalt made him shudder but what worried him more was that dark glint in the back of his eye. He had hoped to see life, if only a little, return to those eyes but for some reason, all he saw was death. Jack wasn't a stupid man, he knew Yusei wouldn't be better instantly but he had hoped to see some improvement. Improvement that would have been made, should have been made, by the fact that Yusei had people to care about him and tend to him while he was hurt.

Leaning against a wall just outside Yusei's room, he sighs again. _"I want to help him but how do I do that without hurting the situation more….I can't stand seeing that strong spirit….the spirit of my one and only rival broken in such a way….I am the one that brought him up, I am the one that made him that strong. If anyone was to crush him….it should have been me….not that I can ever harm what is mine…."_

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear the door next to him open until he saw Yusei step out with a towel wrapped around his arm. Straightening instantly, he stared at the once white towel that had a deep red stain in the center. Yusei blinked up at him with a shocked expression. "Jack…." That one name shattered Jack's shock as the blackette constantly on his mind tried to duck back into the room. Jack reached out and accidently grabbed him by the obviously wounded arm.

Seeing the younger boy wince and bite his lip hard, Jack transferred his grip to the other arm and kept him from hiding out in his arm. Seeing more blood seep into the towel, Jack growled and drug Yusei to the couch. The younger boy tried to complain but the glare Jack shot him shut him up in instantly. Jack turned his eyes straight ahead and sighed under his breath, jumbled thoughts running through his mind. **"**_If he needed a way out…a way to relieve the pain…why didn't he come to me…why didn't he let me help him. I was standing right here and I couldn't even help him…but I'll help him now….and I'll show him that he can rely on me just like when we were kids…."_

Reaching the couch, the blond pushed Yusei back onto it and pointed at him. "Don't move from this spot." The tone of his voice brooked no argument and although he hated to see the slightly frightened look on the younger's face, he did what had to be done to protect him. Moving away to get the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink, he kneeled before Yusei and held his hand out. Taking a deep breath, he asked, almost as though talking to a child. "Let me see, Yusei?"

Yusei hesitated for a second, fear flashing in the cobalt eye before resigned pain settled in the deep orb. It was as though the blackette was expecting something terrible to happen…not that the blond would ever let that happen. Yusei's eye flicked back and forth as he tried to decide what he wanted to do. Finally seeming to resign himself, he slowly places his arm in Jack's out stretched hand. Jack watches carefully and sadly as he sees the boy close his eyes tight, awaiting whatever Jack may do.

Jack could feel anger well up inside him but he bottles it up. Although internally he wanted to turn whoever it was that made Yusei like this into a splatter stain on the pavement, he was NOT going to scare the child, yes child, any more than had already been done. Slow to grasp the arm in his hand, he unravels the towel gently and looks at the seeping wound. Unable to discern what the cut actually said, he gently wipes up as much blood as possible. The blond was obviously more concerned about stopping the flow of blood as he saw once golden skin turning paler by the second.

Slapping gauze pads over the bleeding he held them on as the blood started to coagulate, sticking the pads to it. "This should slow the bleeding…" Reaching back into the kit, Jack pulled out some brightly colored bandages in blue and started to wrap the injured arm gauze pads and all. Though his eyes stay trained on the task at hand, his mind drifted to thoughts of why Yusei would do such a thing and how could he possibly help the damaged boy. When he finished wrapping the wound, he saw the blood covering Yusei's hand and legs from where it has dripped down.

"You're going to have to take a bath…but you can't put that hand in the water. Can you promise to keep your arm over the edge of the bath so it doesn't get wet?" Yusei nodded grimly and stared at his arm. Jack backed away so Yusei could move to the room under his own power but when the teen started to head towards his own room, Jack stopped him. "No, you're taking your bath in the main bathroom, more spacious and the tub edge is dipped in one place so you can put your arm on it." Really though, the only reason Jack wanted him to use the main one was because he knew for a fact it had no sharp instruments.

"I'll go and clean your bathroom….Call me if you need me." Yusei nodded over his shoulder and headed for the proper bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Jack gave a tired sigh and headed off towards the other bathroom to clean up. Opening the door to the sight of blood spilled on the floor made his heart clench in pain. Everything was overflowing and he didn't know how to stop it. Yusei chose to let it flow through his blood and Jack couldn't accept that, he wouldn't sit idly back while his friend cut himself to pieces.

Looking at the broken mirror and the shard covered in blood and bits of flesh made him sick for all he could do was clean up the mess left by a broken and destroyed human….barely more than a boy. Jack knew though, Jack had known Yusei for what he had been before this…the strong boy with over bearing confidence, a smart head on his shoulders and filled with pride in himself. That was the man Jack knew…the man he wanted to see Yusei even become just a shadow of again. Finishing with the cleanup, he threw out everything that had to do with it, vowing to get a new mirror but only after this was finished. He never wanted to see Yusei in that condition again; it was too horrible…too sad. Inside though…inside Jack blamed himself for all of it. Even if it was over and done with, even though he couldn't go back and change it, all he could feel was that he should have paid better attention to the boy he claimed as a friend.

Clenching his fists and grinding his teeth, he would continue to vow silently that nothing like this would ever happen again, not to Yusei, not to anyone he cared about. Jack didn't think he could handle someone he loved being hurt like that again. Walking out of that place as fast as possible, he returned just in time to see Yusei come out of the bathroom, all cleaned up and sporting a fresh pair of boxers but nothing else.

Jack knew his face must have seemed horrifying as his purple eyes took in every mark on Yusei's once glorious body. The marks, even as they started to heal and change were easily visible when he was revealed so fully…just like the first time he saw them in the pictures. Tearing them away and forcing himself to meet the cobalt eye he saw the empty, hollow pain etched there. It was hard to see…so hard but he had to. Opening his mouth as though to speak, Jack could only sigh again and shake his head before sitting on the couch and closing his eyes. It took a few moments but finally, the couch gave a creak as Yusei joined him. Silence was both good and bad but at least they were there together. Jack didn't know what he had expected, tears maybe, screams, anger and probably some other emotions but the lack of those spoke more than anything else.

"Yusei…." Jack's voice was soft, almost as though he was scared to break the silence that hung between them. "Jack…." The soft return of his name made Jack wince because it was too unnatural. "We'll fix this…." He wished he had opened his eyes because he wasn't expecting the broken sound that left his friend. "I…can't be fixed…." Jack opened his eyes wide and stared at Yusei who only now seemed to be accepting just how bad the situation was. He looked ready to say more but Jack broke in, grabbing Yusei roughly and holding the blackette to his chest. "There is nothing in this world that can't be fixed. Your cracked, damaged and hurt…but you are far from broken Yusei, far from broken…"

Yusei choked and clawed against his chest, weather to escape or climb closer he himself wasn't sure. All he knew was he didn't want to cry and he wanted to believe in those words. So badly did he want to believe in them yet he couldn't. Jack just held him close, not knowing the internal struggle going on within the other. The choking sound of Yusei's dry sobs made jack tighten his grip around him and rock back and forth in hopes of soothing the younger. Truthfully, he didn't know what to do about anything anymore, but all he could do was keep trying. Maybe one day, he would know what to say to make everything right. Not know though, now all he could do was stay strong for the one person that meant the world to him.

"_If I can save him, then I will be happy. If I can crush the person that did this, I will be ecstatic but for right now, I will worry about Yusei. Yusei is the only thing important, he has always been the only friend I needed."_

With this vow in mind, Jack held the blue eyed boy till he exhausted himself by holding back his tears. Once he was sure Yusei was asleep, Jack carried him to his bed and laid him down to rest. Brushing the hair away from Yusei's face and drawing the covers over him Jack left the room and leaned against the door before sliding down it with a heavy sigh. "I won't lose you Yusei…I can't…" This whispered promise was the last thing he spoke as he drifted off in front of the door.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?**

Standing on the street below the building, a shadowy figure with a feral grin stared up towards the pent house. "I'm coming for you….you can't escape from my love…Yusei!" The figure slipped into the night while Jack and Yusei dreamed of healing and a future without fear.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?**

**Wah! I am so sorry it took me this long to get it out here! _ But yay! I finally got it up. **

**I hope you al enjoyed this story and if you could be so kind as to leave a review that would be great because you guys are the only thing really keeping me going on writing this story!**

**Thank you all again!** __


	5. Shame

**Broken Open 5**

**Annnnnnd I am so glad you liked the last chapter! Woot! I am on a roll with this one for some reason….is that a good thing? O.o**

**Blah! Anyway, I am so happy to be working on this story because it definitely gives an outlit for when life is crummy. I can only hope this gives others a chance to think about their feelings before things get bad and I also hope it gives anyone in a dangerous relationship the chance to see just how horrible things can be.**

**Gah, and now I'm being mushy lol. **

**I see a lot of you are voting for Kiryu so I will give a three chapter long vote (Chap 4, 5 and 6) This will give me the chance to see how many of you want what.**

**Now! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Fear and pain radiated in his mind as soon as his cobalt eye slipped open. The pain, both internal and external made him want to cling to Jack again just as he had the night before but the fear of what Jack would do when he saw his arm kept him locked to the bed, unable to move. Even more then these twin emotions he felt a third…Shame. Shame clutched at his thoughts for he hated himself for hurting his friend with what he had done. He wanted to hurt himself but he didn't want to hurt his friends and in doing so, he caused Jack pain.

After laying there for what felt like hours but was only minutes, he sat up gingerly, knowing they had forgotten to bandage his other wounds. He couldn't hide in here, as much as he wanted to, he knew Jack would come in sooner or later, maybe he could stave off the blond by taking the chance to get up on his own.

The words Jack had spoken to him the night before had given him the tiniest bit of hope and he didn't want to crush the blond for the optimism. It was weird though, normally he had been the one to cheer up the others yet here was Jack, the pessimist of their old group working so hard to heal him.

That one thought along with the words gave Yusei hope yet at the same time, they were the cause of his shame. He wouldn't regret what he had done to himself but he would certainly regret what he had done to Jack. Somehow though, he knew his shame would grow when Jack saw exactly what was written upon his flesh. His feet touched the cool wooden floor as these thoughts continued to spiral in his mind but he knew he had to face at least this. If he couldn't face this then he was right about himself, he was broken beyond fixing and for now…for now he wanted to have faith in Jack's words.

Padding slowly across the floor, Yusei opened the door and stepped out only to stop a couple feet away. He turned around slowly and took in the picture in front of his eyes. There was Jack, still dressed like yesterday, asleep against the wall outside his door. Blinking very slowly, as though it was fake Yusei kneeled down next to the blond and studied him. _"He must have worried I would do it again and wanted to be close…."_ Shame slammed into him again as he gently reached to touch the blond. He couldn't though….his fears doubled and he crept away.

Yusei hated himself for his reactions, even to his friend but he couldn't stop them. Instead of touching the older boy, Yusei decided to get a blanket from his bed and toss it over Jack till the other woke on his own. When he was done tucking him in, he sat down next to Jack and just watched. He knew the other must be wiped out after the night before so he was content just to watch him.

Sure enough, about thirty minutes after covering him, Jack started to awaken. Yusei suddenly felt nervous and the fear doubled with shame once more. When the violet eyes of his blond counterpart opened ever so slowly, Yusei got up and started to walk away only for a deep voice to catch him.

"Yusei….?" Turning back slowly, he was surprised to find a gentle…almost happy expression on the older. "Jack…" Yusei returned, this was slowly becoming the beginning of everything they said to each other. As though all the memories of the night came rushing back to Jack, he jumped up and grabbed the blackette before Yusei could so much as flinch. "Your arm!" Jack yelled and drug a bewildered and shocked Yusei to the couch.

Taking the seat that Jack forced him into, Yusei watched him carefully before letting himself retreat from it all…letting the shame wrap around him and keep him scared and hurting. Yusei could see the odd look Jack gave him when their eyes met but all he did was stare…he didn't want to deal with what he had done the night before but he knew Jack would want him to. For Yusei though….Yusei knew Jack would turn away from him after this and he didn't want to be in control when that happened. Instead, he gave up control of his mind and body to a darker, emptier part of himself.

When Jack kneeled before him, Yusei slowly extended the bandaged arm out to him while the blonde let out a breath he had probably been holding. Turning his eyes away, he felt Jack slowly unwrap the bandage and pull the gauze off. Small sharp points of pain raced up his arm but he kept silent, he wouldn't complain about something he deserved and he deserved the pain for hurting his friend.

When Jack stood, Yusei gave his arm a quick glance and saw that the wound was covered in blood making it impossible to read and for now, he was glad for that. Jack returned quickly with a wet wash cloth; running it gently over the wound to wash away the blood with clean warm water, Yusei stared in horror as the letters were revealed. When the job was done, all Jack could do was stare at the words that read, **F I L T H** gouged deep into the flesh. Yusei watched Jack's face as horror turned to dawning which became pain filled understanding.

They both jumped when they heard soft giggles which turned to boisterous laughter that alternated with loud dry sobs. And suddenly, Yusei realized it was himself that was making the horrible noise. He couldn't stop, it was as though revealing what he had done made something within him snap and he just…lost it.

Not a minute went by before Yusei found himself wrapped in the warm embrace of Jack once more. As soon as he felt that once comforting embrace anger filled him and he slammed his fists against Jacks chest not that it did much to harm the blonde. "Why comfort me now! Where were you! Where were you when he beat me! When he raped me! When he stabbed me! Carved my flesh and burned me! Where were you then Jack!"

Every word was chocked out with pain and hurt but most of all, bitter shame that told much more than the words did. The bitter shame spoke of the hatred Yusei felt for himself that he had been unable to protect himself, save himself….and how much he had wanted to be saved by Jack…by anyone that could have.

Jack held him tight but Yusei didn't stop. He wanted Jack to feel his pain, to understand even when he knew no one would ever be able to fully grasp the pain and humiliation Yusei had endured and still felt. Even if no one ever understood him, Yusei needed Jack to know. Needed the older to realize the hell he had been left to by friends that never saw beyond his mask.

"You weren't there! When I couldn't talk about it out of fear and shame, you never saw! You who always knew when I was hurt or upset just accepted my mask! Why Jack! Why couldn't you have saved me! Now you're here? Now you're here when I am nothing more than a shell, nothing more than a ghost! Why now jack! Why do you care now! I'm filthy! Disgusting! Horrible and more than any of those, I deserved it. When I made the CHOICE Not to tell you, I deserved everything I got! Don't try to fix me when I broke myself. Don't try to heal me when I enjoy the pain. I'll never escape him, even if I live, move on and never see him again, his touch will linger on my flesh…"

As he spoke, he looked up at Jack's face and in those purple orbs he could see what he looked like. Eyes wild, mouth split in a crazed grin with red splotched over his once perfect tan skin from the rage he had let build. He couldn't stop though, couldn't calm down until he had said it all.

"Until the day he dies, I will forever be haunted by the touch of the man who abused me, raped me and slaughtered every shred of happiness I may have ever found. All of that because I made the choice not to tell you and you never saw past my mask." From wild eyes, tears finally streamed down his face as he tried to twist away from Jack. The blond had other ideas though. Both of them acted as though possessed by some strange yet determined force. Jack grabbed Yusei tighter and spun him around so they faced each other once more. Yusei struggled, his emotions to raw and his hatred and fear of touch surfacing strongly as he fought. It all stopped suddenly though when the blonde closed in on him. Jack's lips crashed against him in a kiss filled with promises, sadness, pain as well as a sense of begging. Yusei froze completely, his mind shutting down as the blonde claimed his lips in a way _He_ never had.

Jack didn't deepen the kiss, didn't force it any further then a hard press of lips but the meaning was still there. Breaking apart, panting as though they had just had a fist fight instead of a kiss Yusei blinked up at him with a cobalt eye filled with the most life Jack had seen in it for….years he realized. Yusei bowed his head to Jack's shoulder and rested it there, unable to move because of Jack's hold and still to shocked to fight him.

"Why?" Was mumbled against the pale flesh as Yusei waited…he had to know why, why to everything. "Because I am promising you that no matter how much you hate me, how much you hate yourself, I will stand beside you…Stand beside you and protect you from harm. I will wipe out his touch from your body and show you all that you are meant for." Instead of responding to….whatever this was, Yusei pushed away gently. Jack relased him, not wanting to make the damaged boy feel trapped as he watched Yusei stand and back away slowly. When he turned and went to head around the hall to return to his room, Yusei looked back, cobalt eye carefully avoiding meeting Jack's violet gaze.

"I…I don't know and I'm not sure how long it will take me to be ready….I'm raw and I hate myself right now…you are right about that. But….if you are sure you want to have someone so damaged beside you…then….maybe one day…I'll be healed enough to stand beside you…." With those words and a small, very very very small twitch that could be considered a smile, Yusei turned away. Jack didn't breathe or blink until the soft click of Yusei's door sounded through the silence.

Yusei started shaking as soon as he was away from Jack, the flash backs of _Him_ flooding his mind as he sunk to the floor and gripped his hair, tears pouring down his face. Yusei would never tell the blonde just how truly haunted he was by the other, he didn't want to appear weaker then he already was. Near silent gasps and sobs left his body as he curled in a corner. The being that haunted him and would forever leave a scar within him could come back anytime, Yusei knew that. After the kiss though….Yusei knew he couldn't allow himself to be forced into the arms of his tormentor like he had all those times before.

No, this time, Yusei would fight as long as possible to not get drawn back in with fake promises. Yet somewhere inside him, in that part that had always believed he could never be broken a voice whispered, _"How long can you fight against your feelings, against those that want you? Your weak….and you will fall again Yusei…you'll fall right back there again…."_ As darkness swarmed his vision, Yusei named that dark horrible voice…he named it, Shame. Shame would always be a part of him…even after he reached as far as he could towards healing, shame would be there… Yusei embraced it though…because Shame was the scar left by _His_ love.

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**I hope this makes everyone feel a little better cause Yusei is erm sorta kinda maybe not really healing? O.o yeeeeah, lets go with that. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Please please please please REVIEW! I love hearing from you all and you are certainly keeping me writing so if you want more, you gotta review!**

**And don't forget guys! Leave your vote for who our bad guy is in your review this way I can keep track! **

**Thank you all! Love you my most amazing readers!**


	6. Weakness

**Broken Open 6**

**Okies, making this back into a darker fic, the last chapter was less dark and bordered more on the insanity slowly consuming Yusei.**

**I hope you all enjoy this and yes Yusei and Jack kissed but I'm not touching back on that for a while cause Yusei's darkness comes back hard core.**

**Again! The vote is still going on!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

"_Your weak Yusei, you need to just end all your suffering so you stop being a burden."_ Yusei held his head and rocked back and forth as Shame spoke. The only sound leaving his lips were small whimpers. This voice that had come up since the incident, the voice that was proof of his scars hadn't stopped talking to him in days. After what he and Jack did, he let the voice take over more and more.

"_So weak, Jack must hate being straddled with you. You might as well save him trouble and disappear for good. It would solve everything."_ Another whimper and this time he scrambled for the knife that lay on the floor in front of him, dried blood cracking off as he lifted it. He had hated himself after the first time her cut himself, not because of what he did but because of what it had done to Jack. This time, instead of hurting himself to the point he needed bandages, Yusei had started slicing tiny marks into his torso.

They were easy to cover with a shirt; no one noticed the cuts because he had started dressing his own wounds. Jack of course had asked, wanting to know why Yusei hadn't wanted him to dress his wounds but Yusei had given the excuse that after what happened, he didn't want Jack to touch his body now that he knew how the other felt for him. Jack had just nodded, pain and worry flitting through his violet gaze before he walked away, leaving Yusei to his own devices.

For the past four days, he had been stuck in this circle…voices, whimpering which led to self-resentment and cutting. The blood that he poured didn't make the voice stop but it made the pain fade. The feel of the cold metal slicing through nerve ending and muscle while warm blood welled up and over flowed down his chest made him shiver in a mix of pleasure and revulsion.

He was addicted to the feeling of it and he let the voice feed off of it. _"So weak, pick up the knife again, mark your flesh again. These wounds will never heal, you refuse to let them heal." _Yusei slowly raised the knife once more, wondering why he even bothered with the small cuts. If he ended it before Jack could find him, wouldn't it all be better? He couldn't though. Even though Shame laughed at him, Yusei clung to the promise of comfort Jack had offered him. Because of that promise though, Yusei now hurt himself piece by piece, unable to end his life but unable to stop the need for pain.

A sudden knock at the door startled Yusei into dropping the knife, looking like a deer caught in headlights he called out a quick "One sec!" Rushing around the room he pulled on a t-shirt and dumped over a bottle of antiseptic to cover the metallic scent of blood in the room. Pulling the door open just a little, Yusei peered up at Jack who nodded and stared for a moment before speaking. "Hey, sorry to bother you while you were taking care of your wounds. I just wanted to let you know I was gonna be heading out to get some groceries, is there anything you need?"

Yusei just shook his head and retreated back into his room. He really didn't know what he would do if Jack found out but he knew it would hurt his friend and therefore, he would hide it, pretend he was okay until it became true. Yes…that is how he would defeat his inner demons…

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

Jack stood for a few minutes, watching the door before sighing and walking away. Yusei had been pretty much avoiding him since he had forced the kiss on him and Jack was starting to wonder if he had caused a setback. Heading downstairs he walked over to the attendant, a woman that usually worked upstairs for him but it seemed today was her shift at the front. "Hello Mr. Atlas. How is everything going?" Jack gave her a smile. "Things are going well Katsumi. Yusei seems down though…" Katsumi had been there the night he had brought Yusei home and she had asked how the black haired boy was doing ever since.

Nodding gently, she had a worried frown on her face before suddenly brightening up. "You know sir, maybe you should try getting him a pet. They can be very good for healing." Jack blinked startled at the suggestion before nodding eagerly. "I am going out shopping, there is a pet shop there…I will look to get him something!" Katsumi nodded before looking worried again. "Has he ever owned a pet?" Jack thought for a moment and remembered the puppy Yusei had owned when they were kids. It had been run over though and he told her such.

"Get him a kitten then, a puppy might bring up bad memories." Nodding again, Jack waved goodbye and left for the store and pet shop. He went to the grocery store first, getting what he needed and sending it back to the apartment. Once he was satisfied with that, he went to the pet shop and looked around at all the kittens. Some were fluffy, some had big eyes, some had short tails, others long but none stood out to him. It was two hours before he gave up on the pet shop and walked out.

As he stepped out, he saw a woman standing on the corner with fliers for the local pet shelter. Jack figured it was worth a shot and walked over to ask her for directions, the fliers catching his attention. _**Kitten Drive, please adopt one of these cute little kitties today!**_ Practically shoving the flier in the woman's face, he demanded directions to the shelter before running in the direction she pointed.

Something felt right as he stepped inside the rather broken down interior, hearing the loud barks and plaintive mews of the animals kept here. Getting someone to show him to the cats, he looked through all the litters for over an hour before sighing, ready to give up again. The man that led him to the back though had stayed to watch him before stepping up slowly. "You looking for something specific?" He asked conversationally. Jack blinked and nodded his head. "I'm looking for something to give a present to a very….dear friend."

The man nodded and led Jack back to a dark section of the shelter. "This is the to be destroyed section…everything here is about to be out down unless they are adopted today. There are two kittens in here…I think they're what you're looking for." Opening a kennel, he pulled out two small kittens one in pure black and the other pure white. At first, neither was very unique but when Jack took them from the man, he saw what made them perfect. On the black ones back was a white mark in the shape of angel wings while on the white one, black almost bat like wings spread from its shoulders to half way down its short legs.

Grinning excitedly, he looked at the man, "I'll take them!" Smiling happily, the man nodded and led Jack to the front where he got the papers and bought all the stuff for them as well as two collars for them. On was blue and black with a tag that remained blank, this one went on the white kitten. The other was a yellow and black with a blank tag which when on the black kitten. Jack slipped them into the carrier, taking the free bag of kitten chow and heading home, hoping to surprise his dear friend.

He missed Katsumi's smile as he hurried past with the crate on his way to the elevator. He had to smile as he heard the small animals playing in the kennel on the way into the house where he sat them on the table before rushing to Yusei's door.

Knocking lightly he smiled at the blackette who opened the door. "If you're not busy, I got something for you…can you come out?" Blinking slowly, Yusei nodded and stepped out of the room, quickly closing it behind him as Jack led him towards the kitchen where the carrier sat. "In there, open it open it!" He motion Yusei towards it who in turn sighed and opened the cage only to scramble to catch the two wriggling kittens.

"You bought me….kittens?" Yusei asked as he held the two squirming creatures at eye level. They were adorable and instantly licked his nose. Jack just smiled. "They don't have names yet…when you name them, I'll take the tags in." Noting the blank tags, Yusei nodded and held them to his chest, a very very small smile appearing but most notably, his eyes softened as he took in their markings.

"Tsubasa, the black one will be Tsubasa…" He smiled a bit larger and nuzzled the purring black creature. As his eyes took in the black markings on the white kitten as it tried to bat at its brother, he smiled. "Kasha, the white one will be Kasha." Jack smiled at him and watched Yusei carry them over to the couch. This was obviously a good Idea, the younger was smiling a bit more and had yet to return to his room.

"You stay here and play with them, I'll put all the groceries away and then we can set up the stuff I bought for them." Yusei nodded and went back to playing with the newly dubbed Kasha and Tsubasa. At the same time the two were slowly interacting though, darkness was brewing…it wouldn't be much longer before that darkness claimed another victim. This time though, people had made their vows and they would stick to them…no matter what.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~**

Crow stood in his kitchen cleaning up after a meal. Aki had stopped by with Luna, Leo and Carly in tow while Crow couldn't have been happier for the company. They had all asked about Yusei, especially Luna and Leo who cared for their big brother but Crow hadn't wanted to make them worry so he lied and said he hadn't heard from him. He knew everyone was worried, no one had heard from Yusei in a while which was unusual for the friend loving blackette.

Crow knew why though. Yusei wasn't ready to tell the others what had happened which meant no one could know where he was until Jack dubbed him ready. He had a feeling that was a long way off though which meant they needed a way to let the others know Yusei was alright without letting them see him. Dipping his hands back into the soapy water again, he planned to call Jack in the morning. As he thought of these things, a knock on the door brought him out of his revere. Drying his hands quickly, he hurried to the door wondering who could be here at this hour only to find…nobody.

Nobody at all stood in his doorway. Sighing since he must have missed them Crow turned and started to close the door only to have a sudden sharp pain stop him as he turned his head quickly. Standing before him, a bloodied knife in his hand and a crazy expression on his face was a man Crow hadn't expected to see ever again. Trying to get the door closed he reached over with his uninjured hand and pushed the man back, slamming the door and locking it. Slumping away from the door he could hear the man bang over and over as he chanted something Crow had to strain to hear.

"Yu…Sei….Yu…Sei….Yu…Sei!" The man chanted over and over again while crow stumbled further into his apartment. Blood dripped from the deep stab wound to his shoulder as he reached up to yank the phone down. Once he had it, he dialed 119 as fast as possible, blood smearing the buttons. Hi heart slammed his chest and blood rushed past his ears as he told the operator what was happening. She in turn spoke soothingly and promised the police as well as an ambulance would be there as fast as possible. As Crow slumped against the wall and listened as the wail of sirens came closer, his mind wandered to the last time he had seen _Him._

It was then that it struck him…He knew who had done this to Yusei…and he knew who he had to call. Despite the heaviness in his eyes and the sound of the cops breaking open his door, Crow grabbed the phone again and called the one person that could solve all this.

"Jack…meet me at the hospital…I know…first hand…Yusei…." Crow was unable to complete his sentence as he collapsed onto the ground, the blood loss finally getting to him. As the cops made way for the paramedics who removed him from the house, a voice was heard over the phone yelling for Crow.

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Wahhh sorry this is such a short chapter but I needed to end it hear so I can go on to the next one!**

**I hope you all like it though and please review to let me know!**

**O.O who attacked Crow! And what is gonna happen know that he knows! And why am I still talking! O.O**

**Anyway, till next time!**


	7. Dread

**Broken Open 7**

**Yay! I am so glad you liked the last chapter and yes, the kittens were very cute!**

**Happy Fourth Of July!**

**Anyway, please R&R! **

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~**

~?~?~?~?~

Jack had just finished putting the groceries away when he heard the phone. Grabbing it from its base, he walked to the living room to watch Yusei play with the kittens as he checked the caller ID. _"Crow?"_ Pressing the talk button and raising it to his ear he was surprised by the amount of background noise before hearing the broken voice of his friend.

"Jack…meet me at the hospital…I know…first hand…Yusei…." Hearing the sound of the pained voice along with what he could now make out to be paramedics, Jack yelled into the phone trying to get the red head to respond. He had heard it though, the clatter of phone as it slipped from Crow's hand. Waiting a few more minutes as he yelled into the phone, not noticing when Yusei stood and shakily took the phone from his grip and hugged him as he brought the phone to his own ear.

"Hello?" A muffled response. "This is Yusei Fudo…I'm a friend of Crow's…" more muffled words a stricken look on the younger's face. "Which hospital? Okay…Okay…Okay…We'll be there shortly. Yes, two visitors only please…yes, Jack Atlas and myself…yes…okay Sir…we'll be there in…" Yusei paused and looked at Jack sadly. "45 minutes…we need to…um…get ready Sir." More muffled voices before Yusei hung up and placed the phone down, wrapping his arms around Jack fully.

"Crow…Crow was stabbed…they will give us more details when we get to the hospital…" Jack pulled Yusei close and shuddered. "I'll kill them…the one that hurt you and hurt Crow…I'll kill them all." Yusei just nodded before pulling away gently, his large blue eyes, the one still bruised but open now, glistened with tears as he stared at Jack. "We…we have to go out…I…I'm scared but it has to be done huh?" Jack leaned forward till their foreheads were pressed together and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We must go out but I will protect you…and right now, I think it is safer if you stay close to me." Yusei could only nod in agreement before backing away slowly to go back to his kittens. "I'll bring these two…with me." Going to his room without looking at Jack again, he closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he disliked the blonde's closeness; it was that his self-hatred and generalized nervousness kept him on edge constantly. Sighing to himself as he slipped on fresh clothes and a jacket, he picked up the kittens from the bed and placed them in his pockets before going to the mirror.

The bruising to his face had finally started healing and now only the eye was still discolored. His vision was left a bit blurry but his fears about loss of sight were put to rest and he could start training again anytime…all of these meant nothing though if he was still too scared to step out of the building. He had to though…for the sake of the one that had stood by him and for the one that had hurt him, he would walk in the sun again. The fear was great and that horrible voice of Shame still lingered but he would walk with his head held high someday…he had to if he was going to heal…if he ever healed.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he returned to Jack who paused to rake his eyes over Yusei's body. The clothes he had put on reminded Jack so much of the blackettes old close and besides the bruised eye, Yusei's outside appearance was nearly back to normal. Jack knew though; could see it in the younger's eyes. Yusei Fudo would never be the same until something ended his torment…and no one but Yusei knew what would end his torment. Giving a soft sigh, Jack smiles at the blackette the best he could considering the situation they were heading into and lead the blonde downstairs and to the back.

"We'll take the car instead of the bike since you have the kittens." Yusei just nodded and tilted his head down to stare at the ground, not making eye contact with the few people they past as they made their way. The walk seemed slow but it couldn't have taken more than ten minutes as the pair finally sat in the leather seats of the white sports car. Jack reached over and turned on the stereo for some background noise since he had a feeling Yusei wasn't up for much talking. Pulling away from the building, Jack couldn't help the odd feeling of dread he held.

He had to be over reacting though…everything would be fine…totally fine. He couldn't shake it though as he listened to the songs that played. None held much meaning to him though as he turned his eyes to Yusei as they hit the highway. Surprisingly the blackette seemed in rapture of the song on. It was Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne that drifted over the air waves and Jack reached over to turn it up, the song had only just started.

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't**_

_**Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh**_

_**I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by**_

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

Jack didn't know why he worried so much about the lyrics of the song or the look in Yusei's eyes but it unnerved him somewhat to see it. It wasn't a full minute after the song ended that he heard Yusei speak. "It's like saying good bye to my old self…Jack…" Jack held his breath at the pause. "I'll…I'll never go back to who I was…I would just be a shadow if I tried…" Another pause and a shuddery intake of breath from the blackette. "Maybe…maybe one day I can become a new person…someone who isn't looking for something that's not there." Jack let out the breath he had held and reached a hand over to gently take Yusei's.

"You're going to become a person so much better then you were before. Nothing stays the same and you can only move forward…and you're going to become and even more amazing Yusei then you ever were." As he pulled into the hospital parking lot, he gave Yusei's knuckles a kiss and parked the car, releasing the others hand. A lightly blushing Yusei stepping out of the car as quickly as possible only to rush to Jack's side and hold onto his sleeve, eyes diverted to the ground once more. The kittens in his pocket moved around before settling again as they walked towards the hospital doors where they met a cop who had been sent to wait for them.

"Hello, I'm officer Largan. Captain sent me here to await one Yusei Fudo and one Jack Atlas…I'm pretty sure that's you since I watched the grand prix…" Jack just nodded and let the officer lead them up the elevator to the 6th floor. "He is still in surgery but should be out in a few minutes. You can talk to him as soon as he awakens but for now, we need to talk to you two." Yusei looked up as they stepped off the elevator and met the eyes of the captain. "Sir, I am Yusei…Yusei Fudo. Can you tell us who did this?" The man shook his head though. "No, we don't know yet cause your friend lost consciousness as soon as we got there." Yusei sighed and looked back down but the captain reached out and lifted Yusei's face even though the blackette flinched violently.

"You got punched." Yusei instantly backed up while Jack moved in front of him. "He got in a fight…please don't touch him without permission." The narrowed violet eyes stared down the captain who watched them carefully. "Well…stay out of trouble kid…don't wanna be picking you up next." Yusei just clung to Jack's shirt as the captain walked off with a sigh. The blond could feel the younger trembling but he didn't say anything while they just stood there, the smaller one's forehead pressed into the older's back. When they finally broke apart after ten minutes, Yusei went to sit down while they waited for the doctor, both watching the lit "In Use" Sign above the OR doors.

Yusei pulled the kittens out of his pockets and laid their sleeping forms in his lap as he pet them gently. The small smile that graced his face was enough to tell Jack the pets were a brilliant idea and he would definitely need to pay Katsumi back for telling him about it. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off into his own thoughts as they waited. The silence was over bearing and all he could do was sit, couldn't speak because he no longer trusted his voice, couldn't even voice his own fears. But he did hear something, after many moments of silence. It was Yusei, humming that song from before. His voice was much deeper than the original sound and yet it kept Jack entranced as he listened, the song replaying over and over in the quiet hall as it calmed over stressed nerves in Jacks mind.

As the song replayed for the fifth time, Jack looked up just in time to see the light go off, Yusei stopped half way through the song, telling Jack he saw it too. They stared at the door as though they could will someone to step out and tell them everything was okay and luckily, their prayers were answered. A tall blond doctor in light blue scrubs came through the doors with a small smile and a relieved look in his eyes. "Are you here for Crow?" when they nodded he continued. "Well, we were able to put a plate in, the bone got stabbed through so whoever did this hit him with a lot of force. No vital veins were cut though and we put the plate in. After that we sutured him up and he is in recovery, you can go visit him whenever."

Jack stood and shook the man's hand hard and smiled at him. "Thank you so much for this." The doctor nodded and stepped away while Jack turned to Yusei. "Let's go visit him and wait for him to wake up." Nodding, Yusei stood and followed Jack to the nurses' desk to get directions. The small black haired nurse told them which elevator to take and which room their friend was in and the cops met them outside. "We're just waiting for him to wake up so the captain can speak to him but you two can go ahead in."

With a nod, they both entered the room with a cringe as they saw the stark contrast of their friend on the white sheets. Crow's face was pale and his usual piercings and chains were replaced with hospital scrubs and a white cast wrapped from his elbow up around his middle and over his shoulder. Yusei instantly went to the red head's side, eyes glistening as he held back his tears, forcing himself to act strong and stoic like he used to. The look was softened though as he pulled the tiny kittens out and placed them on the bed by his friend. "Keep him company you two." The blackette whispers, almost too soft for Jack to hear.

Jack pulled a chair over for Yusei while he took one further away to watch the scene silently but inside, he was in turmoil. _"How could I have let this happen again? Why do I keep letting my friends get hurt? No matter what I try, I am so close to losing everyone…hell! I almost did lose Yusei. And now…Now I could have lost Crow if he hadn't been such a damn good escape artist."_ These thoughts and more ran rampant through the blonde's head as he just sat and watched.

A full 45 minutes past before the red head started to move, his arms twitching before his eyes slowly slipped open. He was met by the sight of large cobalt eyes dark with worry. "Crow!" Was the relieved call given from the owner of those deep blue eyes. "Yusei…Now I know I'm dead…You're smiling." Crow returned the smile and tried to sit up only to groan in pain. A blonde violet eyes face popped up and helped him to sit up as he smiled at his other friend. "Yep, I'm dead, Jack is being nice and Yusei is smiling." Crow could almost cry though at the sight of Yusei's relieved smile…he hadn't seen really any expression on the blackette in so long.

"Yeah, we're all dead so hurry up, your god is waiting." Yusei smiled again, this time a bit teasingly as he stepped out to call for the captain. Crow nodded and smiled again as he caught the sight of two tiny kittens curled up in his lap. "Aww aren't you two just adorable." he murmured and scratched at their ears. "Kasha and Tsubasa. They belong to Yusei." Jack smiled and pointed at the two in turn. Crow nodded and cuddled the precious creatures in his lap. When the door opened again, Yusei stepped in with the captain, his back ramrod straight as nervousness flitted through his gaze. Noticing this, Crow knew Yusei wasn't ready to hear what he had to say.

"Yusei, can you go get me something to drink? My throat is kinda scratchy and I really don't want frozen apple juice." The red head made a face and Yusei smiled slightly again. "Yeah man…can you watch my kittens? I don't want them to get hurt…" His dark eyes flickered over to the bandage on Crow's shoulder before he left the room quickly. Crow looked between the captain and Jack as he took a deep breath. "Let me tell you who did this to me…"

**~?~?~?~**

**Line break**

**~?~?~?~**

Yusei walked down the hall searching for a working vending machine. He had already visited the two on the recovery floor but nothing was working so he had gone down to the next floor. He wasn't surprised to find that his worry over his friend kept him from fearing the people around him though he avoided all contact. As such…he wouldn't ask for directions which may have been his down fall.

As he stepped up to the next vending machine, he couldn't help the smile as he found it to be working. Putting in the money, Yusei pressed the button just as a hand grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the machine. "Hello…Yusei, miss me my love?" Yusei felt sick dread as he heard _That_ voice. "Don't worry, we'll be together again now." Yusei could only whimper and something hard cracked into the back of his skull and everything went black…_"Ja…ck…."_

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

_**Omake**_ (And this is totally your fault ilovemiax)

Jack stepped into the house, a small carrying case in his hand as he went to Yusei's door.

"Yusei, can you come out here, I have something for you."

The blackette stepped out and stared at the blonde who set the carrier on the counter and opened it….revealing….A CRAB!

"I thought you might want a pet and what better than one that matches you!"

Yusei punched him and returned to his room.

"_Maybe I should have gotten him the kitten…"_

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**OMG Who did it! Who hurt Yusei, hurt Crow and now kidnapped Yusei! **

**Wow, I just left you all with a cliffy lol**

**Anyway, till next time!**


	8. Insanity

**Broken Open 8**

**Yay! I really love the reception I got for the last chapter!**

**Now! Lets find out who our villa is shall we? Mwahahaha**

**~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~**

Jack blinked in horrified shock at the red head before him. "You're….you must…you can't be….you're wrong! He wouldn't! He could never hurt…NO! Never!" Jack backed away from the bed slowly until he crumpled into a chair. It couldn't be true…He would never hurt them like this…never…And yet the proof was here before him. Crow with a stab wound to the shoulder and Yusei, so damaged he barely functioned within society. Jack didn't want to believe it but what choice did he have…Kiryu was the only one capable of doing this. He was the only one that could strike fear like that into Yusei yet something still didn't sit right.

"Crow…some of those injuries on Yusei…the hand prints…there was more than one set." Jack no longer cared that the captain of the police department was sitting right there. Crow just stared at the sheets, unwilling to say anything about the other marks even though Jack had an idea about who else was involved in Yusei's torture.

**~?~?~?~**

**Line break**

**~?~?~?~**

A small grown left the blackette's lips as consciousness invaded his aching skull. The blissfully painless darkness left him slowly as he fluttered opened darkened blue eyes. Everything around him was dark and the throbbing in the back of his skull caused bright spots in his vision but he could tell where he was…he knew the place well enough. _"I told you Yusei…you would fall back into His arms again. Willing or unwilling you never really had a choice my sweet Yusei…they will always drag you back."_ "Shut…up!" Yusei growled. He was so tired of it all…of that voice that put down everything he was trying to work for. Not 24 hours ago, he would have gladly listened to the voice but seeing Crow in that bed…realizing this wasn't his burden alone anymore...he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't listen to that fucked up voice!

His growl seemed to have alerted his captor though as the door creaked open, two shadows stepping forward into the now illuminated room. "He's awake! Yusei!" Before Yusei knew what was happening he was jumped upon by an overly exuberant sliver haired male. "Kiryu…your…crushing me!" Yusei managed to get out as the older male hugged him, his self-inflicted injuries twinging under the pressure. Seeing this side of his old friend hurt him more than any wound though. But just as sudden as that sweet innocent side was there, it was gone as Kiryu smacked him hard.

"You left me Yusei…you left me and her here even though we were so good to you! We bought you things! We made love to you and we marked you so everyone knew you were ours! But you left! You left us all alone Yusei…but it's okay…you'll make up for it. We will show you we love you best and make it so you can never ever leave us…ever ever…" Yusei cringed at the words as his other tormentor comes within view. He sent a silent prayer that he made it out again…and that this time, this time someone would save him.

**~?~?~?~**

**Line break**

**~?~?~?~**

Jack slammed his hands down on the side of the bed. "Why don't you speak up about those other marks? The ones so obviously made by a female!" He raised his voice at the red head, angered by it. Crow's meek response only angered him more. "Because I couldn't be sure… No, not that I wasn't sure, I just didn't want to admit that I let him get hurt by someone I let in my house every day." Jack growled at him. "Then tell me Crow! Who did it? Besides Kiryu, who else was involved!" Crow hissed softly as Jack rattled the bed, his arm getting jarred as the captain tried to speak up but got shot down.

"Jack…it was Aki…Aki helped Kiryu control him…or maybe she is the controller. I don't know! All I know is…after I saw the condition Yusei was in and the female hand prints on his arms…I realized the way he would flinch whenever she stepped in the room…and then I remembered the day he said they were dating. The way his eyes seemed so dark…like it was the end of his world as he told us they were dating. And the way he looked at you…the way he looked at you like all hope in his life was gone." The red head covered his eyes and shook with sobs as he thought back to all the signs he had missed.

Jack just stood up shaken as he walked out of the room slowly, the captain turning to Crow demanding a full story as to what they were referring. Jack couldn't even figure out what to do at this point, he just felt sick…so utterly sick about it all… Covering his mouth he dry heaved and leaned on the wall. He had to find Yusei…quickly before any of the evil got to him…

**~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~**

Tears streamed down the blackette's face as the belt snapped into what was left of his back. Everything hurt, they had been whipping his body for hours, well…she had been, anyway. Kiryu preferred to hurt him during, Yusei gulped as he thought about it, sex. All thought was wiped from his mind as the whip lashed out again, his skin in ribbons. _"Care to admit that you fell into the pits again, dear Yusei?"_ Yusei growled aloud. "Never…never give in…" As the words left his lips, a fist crashed into his cheek, blood dripping from the corner of his bruised lips.

"Stop being so defiant! No one is going to save you this time Yusei and we'll never let you escape…we'll never make that mistake again!" Her insanity shone in her eyes and Yusei's mind zapped back to the first time this happened…

_Kiryu and he had been dating for a couple months now and everything was beautiful…absolutely amazing. Yusei couldn't wait to be able to tell his friends but Kiryu was still worried about how they would feel about him. Yusei understood though, and he would wait till his lover was ready. One day though…one day Yusei caught his friend and his lover in bed together and Yusei said he was leaving. _

_Kiryu snapped then…the insanity that Yusei had known loomed within his mind broke free and Aki, who had snapped when she heard Yusei talking to Kiryu on the phone, became the controller. Yusei was never sure how Aki found out how to get to Kiryu but she had and she had destroyed them…become the mastermind behind Kiryu's misplaced love. The second Yusei said he would leave though, Kiryu grabbed him and when the younger next awoke, he found himself in hell…_

_Every once in a while, Kiryu would come to though and those moments had made it bearable. When Aki found out though…The moments became less and less and Yusei broke more and more. The day Yusei escaped though…it was Kiryu who set him free…_

_That night, Kiryu came to the basement cell where Yusei was chained in a rather…uncomfortable fashion…Kiryu came to him then and, with sadness and self-hatred in his eyes, he released Yusei who managed to make it out of the house before the insanity returned. Kiryu chased him though and hurt him more…left him with the more recent injuries that Crow had seen. Again though…Kiryu awoke and drug Yusei to his car, drove him to Crow's and got him out of the car._

_From there…Yusei had gotten the help he needed but it was the fact that Kiryu had both saved and hurt him that kept Yusei from speaking out. Aki was another matter entirely…Yusei hadn't been ready to talk about her but now…now all he felt was bitter hatred for the woman who had ruined everything!_

As these flashbacks ran through his mind, Yusei vowed to survive this…if for nothing else, it was to see her put to an end…and if it was for nothing more…it was to see Jack again and finally tell him the truth about everything. Then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to accept the blonde's feelings. Yusei couldn't help but give a mental laugh at it all. At how he went from so scared he could die to completely fine…maybe he wasn't as sane as he hoped. Another chuckle, this one escaping his lips as the woman beating him stopped.

Yusei couldn't contain it anymore. He laughed…laughed until tears poured down his face, laughed until he felt like nothing could defeat him. Opening defiant cobalt eyes he glared at Aki. "You…" he took a steadying breath as spasms of laughter wracked his body. "I will kill you for all you have done…and he will pay…both of you…I'm so tired of bowing down to my fears…so tired of being afraid of you." His voice rose as he spoke until he was yelling at her. "I will kill you! Kill you! You evil whore! You will never break me again!"

For once in what felt like years, Yusei was strong again. He could handle anything and nothing would ever, ever break him. As Aki backed out of the room, Yusei wondered if his new found strength came from hope…or insanity. Maybe it didn't really matter which anymore.

**~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~**

Jack searched the hospital, dread growing as it took him longer and longer to find Yusei. The boy should have been easy to find, he had only gone out for drinks but Jack knew something was wrong. As he passed by a closet door on his way to the elevators to go down yet another level, he finally got the answers he needed. "I saw the strangest thing Aiko! There was this black haired boy with yellow streaks being carried out by a silver haired guy and a purplish haired girl when I could have sworn he came in this morning with a blonde…"

Jack didn't even hesitate as he slammed the door open to the small storage room. "Miss! Please tell me more about this man and woman!" Jack's tone must have gotten through to the startled woman because she told him everything. About how she had seen Jack and Yusei come in during the afternoon and about an hour ago seen them carrying him out. Jack slammed his fist into the wall and rushed up to Crow's room again, thanking everything the captain was still there.

"Sir! Yusei has been kidnapped by Akiza Izayoi and Kiryu Kyosuke. Please….you have to help me find him…" Jack must have been a sight, dawning horror in his violet gaze and his tone dark but tinged with fear. The captain looked at him gravely. "We'll get right on it son…we won't let your friend get hurt if we can help it." The captain pulled out his phone and in mere minutes, he had the entire police force searching for one Yusei Fudo…but the captain worried. He was praying they weren't too late if the story the red head had given him was even half true.

Jack nodded to the captain and headed to the garage. He would go back for his D-Wheel and search everywhere Kiryu or Aki might have hidden…but first…first Jack had to gather their friends and tell them what had happened to Yusei. He knew Yusei would probably hate him but these were the people that loved him…they would help, Jack was sure of it.

Driving recklessly, he knew the only reason he didn't get pulled over was the fact all cops were mobilized for Yusei. The radio played nothing but the details of the missing boy and he was sure TV was the same. Jack would find him…he had to find him. "Jack!" As he jumped out of the car he was surprised to see Carly waiting for him. "Carly." He said in return as he hurried for the D-Wheel. "I heard on the news! What's going on Jack, why would the kidnap Yusei?" Jack didn't have time to explain. "Hop on Carly, I'll explain everything after I gather everyone…" The black haired girl nodded and followed his orders as he drove dangerously fast towards Luna and Leo's house.

His driving became even more dangerous as he wiped out his cell and dialed their friends one by one, demanding each of them gather at the twins' house. He didn't know if they would be in time and he could only pray silently that they were. Even the sound of Carly mumbling about never ridding with him again didn't bring him out of his dark mood. The one thing he did promise himself was that weather Yusei was alive or not, Kiryu and Aki would die by his hands…

**~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~**

Kiryu lazed on the couch, something in the back of his mind bugging him but not enough to annoy him as he flipped on the TV. He was shocked when his picture along with Yusei's and Aki's appeared with the words kidnapping surrounding it. It was then something in his mind clicked as he saw himself helping Yusei out of his bonds only to hurt him again before releasing him. Holding his head in agony he growled out softly "Crow…you failed…you were supposed to keep him away from us…" He shut up though as the door creaked open, Aki appearing from the basement, shock written on her face.

"He…Yusei, he is insane. He snapped and started laughing then said he would kill me as though I hurt him…" She climbed onto Kiryu's lap, not noticing his disgusted cringe. "But I would never hurt him…I love him…I love him…" She kept mumbling as she curled against him, Kiryu's mind replaying over and over that it wasn't her fault, that he caused her to break. He couldn't let himself drop into insanity again, Aki was too far gone, she could kill Yusei. Those thoughts brought him back to what she had said about Yusei.

If the younger boy had snapped and said those things then maybe there was hope after all…Yusei had never before said a word against them. Maybe Jack and Crow hadn't failed, maybe they had given him the strength to tell them off…Kiryu could only hope as pain pounded in his head. He couldn't handle to truth of the things he had done and that led him to drowning himself inside the insanity. Right now though, he had to fight it, for Yusei's sake he would fight it…and then, when it was all done with, he would take his life and Aki's…it was the only thing he could do for her.

With these promises in his mind, he held the deranged girl close as she fell asleep and watched the TV, broadcasting what they had done to the world who would soon beat down all doors to find the missing duelist.

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Wah I actually had fun writing this chapter.**

**Oh, and for any confusion about the breaks, what Jack is doing is not happening at the same time as what is happening to Yusei, Yusei is about an hour ahead of Jack so everything Jack does is an hour behind what is happening to Yusei.**

**Please Review! Thank you!**


	9. Apology

**Broken Open 9**

**I am glad everyone liked the last chapter! It was a lot of fun to write!**

**Please read and review!**

**On with the story!**

**~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~**

Yusei was brutally awoken as ice water crashed against his bruised and battered flesh. The shreds of his back burning with the cold as every healing injury opened once more. It had been 8 days since his capture and still no one had come. Not that he was expecting them yet…it would take them a while to find him, which he was sure of. The cruel witch that had poured the water on him had made sure he knew just how long it was taking his friends by carving a tally into his chest every day.

Looking up with defiant cobalt eyes, he stared at Aki as though she were a bug that needed to be squished. Slowly over the 8 days, Yusei and Shame had come to an agreement. Yusei was not weak, broken and hurting yes, but not weak. Shame agreed that maybe if Yusei could learn to live with Shame, then Yusei could heal…but he would never forget what had caused him to feel Shame and thus, Shame would always be a part of him. For Yusei's part, he knew that shame was an emotion he would always feel and he would always have setbacks but he would also have the scars to prove to himself what he had survived. There was no shame in survival, this they had both agreed on.

Yusei knew it probably wasn't normal to talk to one's own emotions but he also knew that Shame was more of an inner voice…a conscious in a very cruel way. He could live with that though…and maybe one day, the need for that conscious would disappear. Until then though, Yusei would fight back against this knowing that he was not weak. He was pulled away from his musing as a sharp slap struck his cheek causing him to bite the inside of his mouth, blood trickling from his lips.

"Do not look at me like that! Why do you hate me so Yusei! I love you!" Yusei just stared at her for a second before turning his eyes to the other in the room. Kiryu stood next to Aki just staring at Yusei. It was the first time they had seen each other since Yusei's first day there. Something was off about the older male…his eyes weren't quite right…

Before Yusei could think more on the matter though, Aki grabbed his sopping black and gold hair, pulling him closer. "Look at me! You used to listen so well…" her eyes grew even colder as she stared down at him. "I'll just have to find out how to break you again….Kiryu!" The silver haired man jumped slightly before looking at the purple headed girl. "You do it night…break him good…just like you used to!" with that she left the room, laughing to herself. This was how should would do it…she would create more rifts between Yusei and Kiryu…so Yusei how horrible it was to be with a male and how sweet a girl like her could be…yes, that would work!

Kiryu just stared at Yusei for a moment who stared back the same way he had looked at Aki. "So…are you going to beat me? Carve me? Burn me? Or how bout…for old times' sake, you rape me!" At the end, Yusei was yelling at the silverette who blinked slowly and backed up a step before dropping to his knees mumbling something. Yusei stayed silent…straining to hear what the man said before it finally registered….

_I'm sorry…_

_I'm sorry…_

_I'm sorry…_

Over and over Kiryu mumbled this before finally looking up at Yusei, hesitantly meeting the cold cobalt eyes. Yusei could see the tears dusting his eyes before a sudden flash of determination showed itself and he spoke again. "I'll save you…I'll get them here and save you…tonight…I have work…I'll go do it…" Yusei, who was still tied, just stared in mild shock at the other's proclamation…could he risk trusting it? He wasn't sure but he certainly wasn't prepared for the kiss the other laid on his lips so gently. "I'm sorry Yusei… I will make this right…once and for all, I will end this."

Leaving the room silently through the back cellar entrance, Yusei finally let tears slip free as Shame spoke up._ "It's weird…there is no shame in that. He is finally going to do what he should have done all along. Question is Yusei, are you prepared for what you know he will do?"_ and all Yusei could do was lay his head on the cold ground and let the tears pour down his face. It wasn't a show of weakness…rather it was a form of release from all the pent up anger and hatred that he had for the other man. At the same time though, it also unchained him from any lingering feelings so that maybe, just maybe, he could move on and find his own happiness.

As the door closed with a small click, Kiryu knew what he must do to end this once and for all. Before that though, he needed to get the plan in gear and that meant facing Jack. As he hopped on his bike, planning on heading to a place he hadn't been in a while, Kiryu could only pray for Yusei's safety. He rode fast, knowing if he got pulled over it was over for Yusei. The large tower that he had visited only once in the dark of night was his only chance…and it was a risk he would take to save him.

**~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~**

Jack stared at the TV screen before him as it replayed the pictures of Yusei, Aki and Kiryu. Luna and Leo had used everything they could to control the broadcasts and keep the story alive, both hating themselves for ever trusting Aki. Crow was released from the hospital and under surveillance by their favorite cop, Ushio who was actually taking the red head around all their old haunts for any clues.

Jack had made rewards for anyone that had any clues but so far…not a single person had had anything. Eight days…eight days of caring for the two kittens who seemed to be searching for their friend. Eight days of cleaning a room of blood from the occupant who hadn't been able to stop himself. Yes, Jack had found the blood covered knife and it made him hate himself more and more…

The buzz of his intercom drug him out of his thoughts and he stood stiffly, having not moved in a while. "What?" he asked gruffly, the shaky voice of his assistant answering him. "Well…um…Sir…I'm sending someone up…you need to speak to them." Before Jack could ask what was going on the call ended and Jack just sighed. It was probably one of the police…maybe they had a clue or something to his friend…his Yusei.

When the doorbell rang, Jack rushed to the door, ready to hear the news weather good or bad…he had to know. As soon as he took in the silverette standing before him though, his rage exploded and his fist came forward, crashing into the other's mouth. "YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO BE HERE!" Jack instantly sat on the other's chest, ready to punch him again when the one word that fell from Kiryu's lips stopped him.

"Yusei…"

Jack's fist stopped midair as the name reached his ears, everything seemed to stop as he examined the other's golden eyes, content that all he saw was determination and shame. Keeping him pinned though, just in case, Jack asked the question that had driven him mad. "Where is he?" Kiryu took a steadying breath and locked eyes with the blonde. "Yusei is being held captive by Aki in…" Before he could finish the sentence, a shout drew their attention.

"You bastard!" Two pairs of eyes darted over to see Crow standing there with Ushio who was glaring viciously at Kiryu. When the red head and the officer tried to rush forward though, Jack's voice stopped them. "He knows! He knows where Yusei is and until I have him back safe and sound….We don't harm him." Crow wanted to protest, dammit he wanted to smother the fucker for hurting the youngest of their group. For playing with their hearts and casting aside their trust, he wanted payback so bad, but he couldn't…for Yusei he couldn't.

"Talk Kiryu!" Jack shouted again, his patience wearing thinner the longer he had to see the other's face. Taking the hint, he did as told, not wanting to be punched again until he had gotten his message out. "Forget it! Let me take you to him! You can hold me at weapon point but let me take you! There isn't much time left…she is gonna find out I'm gone!" Purple eye's shone with distrust and conflict before he tilted his head down, bangs shielding them from view. "Ushio, I need your cuffs…"

"Jack! You can't, I mean come on, he is psycho! He could be lying and just taking us where he can kill us!" "Shut up…if you want to find him just shut up Crow!" Jack couldn't look at the red head. He couldn't believe he was doing this but he knew it was the only choice they had and he knew Crow thought it as well. Ushio put a hand on Crow's shoulder before stepping forward to give Jack the handcuffs. "Crow, come on, let's trust Jack to do this by himself…he needs to do this." Crow, with big tears threatening to fall, walked away with the officer.

Jack mentally thanked the old officer and stood up slowly, keeping one of Kiryu's hands in his grip at all times. "Put your hands behind your back Kiryu…and let's go save Yusei." Kiryu wanted to cry at the pain in the blonde's voice but he knew he no longer had that right. Doing as told, he felt the cold metal clasp around his wrists before he was turned around. "Come on." Jack pulled him along by his arm as they made their way out the back and to Jack's car. Putting the silverette in the back, Jack peeled out with a silent prayer that he would make it in time.

**~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~**

Yusei took the chance while Kiryu was gone to rest. He had about an hour before Aki came to check on the progress, maybe less, he couldn't be sure. Regardless… he needed to sleep, that was all he could do. As exhaustion claimed him and his body went limp, Yusei's mind wandered back to when he was kid. The days when they could play and be happy with no one ever hurting each other…oh how he longed for those days.

_Yusei watched the lights around him and realized he was in a dream…it was of him as a teen he realized when he saw himself at 15, watching TV with a 18 year old Jack next to him. The video on the screen showed two people getting married…must have been some movie they were watching, Yusei couldn't remember what. Jack reached over and ruffles his hair, saying something that made the younger him blush. "I'm a boy! Boys are always the grooms!" he saw the blonde blink for a second before replying. "Yusei…what if I made you my bride? Would you still have to be the groom even if you are a boy?" He blushed again, both his adult form and his younger form. _

_Instead of answering the dream changed to even before that time…when Yusei was seven. His parent had only been dead a couple of years and today was his birthday which always made him sad. His small form was sitting in a large garden plot, flowers everywhere when Jack appeared. The ten year old blonde sat down next to Yusei and tried to comfort him but Yusei stubbornly refused to cheer up muttering darkly "No one loves me…only you remembered my birthday…" He watched jack sigh and pick some flowers, weaving them while he spoke soothingly to Yusei. _

_The finished result was a crown of daisies and a ring made out of tiny blue flowers. The crown was placed on Yusei's head and the blonde helped the blackette into a standing position before kneeling before him. "I don't have anything to buy you for a birthday so I will make you king for a day Yusei! Every King needs a partner though so I will be your partner! This way…this way Yusei won't ever be lonely…" Jack slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed it smiling brightly at the quiet blackette who slumped to his knees and hugged his friend, sobbing. _

_Yusei remembered that later that day, when they finally got home, Martha had baked Yusei a huge cake and there was a surprise party waiting for him. It had been one of Yusei's best birthday's ever…_

"_Why didn't I remember this sooner…" __He asked himself…he certainly wasn't expecting a response. "Because you believed Jack was straight and therefore out of your reach…Do you realize the truth though Yusei?" Yusei just shut his eyes slowly and curled up tight to sink deeper into sleep. He didn't want to think about things that could be…not until he was rescued. He vowed silently though that he would never forget what he had remembered and that he would face it and Jack as soon as possible…_

**~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~ **

**Weeee I hope you all liked it!**

**I know it is kind of short but I think it is a very good chapter because it gets a lot of the extra stuff out of the way!**

**Lets hope I can keep it up in the next chapter!**

**Go Jack! Save Yusei! And OMG Kiryu grew a conscious! Yay!**


	10. Sanity

**Broken Open 10**

**Yay! Glad you all liked it! I think I am reaching the climax fairly quickly but it's all for the sake of love!**

**And at the end of this story we will have a final commentary from my two favorite characters! **

**Now! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Kiryu directed Jack from the back seat, mumbling softly every now and then "Hurry" and "Please save him". Jack wanted to ignore those words but inside he was praying for the same things. He wanted Yusei safe and he wanted Aki dead…Yusei came first though, he would take care of Aki afterwards…yes. Jack knew he only had a small amount of time to do all of it because of the tracking device Crow had installed in his car but it would be enough to get his revenge, of that he was certain.

Pulling up to an old looking building, Jack turned off the car and leaned back against the seat for a second to take a deep breath. This was going to be huge; he let a feral grin appear at the thought of finally freeing Yusei from his bonds. Jumping out of the car and hurriedly pulling Kiryu from the car, he pushed the other in front of him. "We have to go around the side to the cellar, and then you can free Yusei." Jack didn't say anything, just changed their course to the side until he saw the cellar doors with a padlock hanging off of them.

Jack made sure he never released Kiryu as he opened the door as quietly as possible. "Sit…you stay out here, I don't need you getting in my way." Kiryu wanted to protest but the glare jack gave him told him to keep his mouth shut. He sat on the ground and watched the blonde disappear…all he could hope was Aki hadn't noticed him missing.

**~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~**

Yusei's eyes flew open the instant he heard the creak of the cellar doors. The dreams of the past instantly left him as dread and hope mixed in his mind. All he could do was stare towards the beam of light because of his position but he was determined to fight if Kiryu had broken his promise. He forced himself into a kneeling position despite the searing pain in his shoulders and waited…and he cried as the blonde came into view. It was like time stopped for Yusei. The blonde, dressed in his usual white outfit with his purple eye's dark in anger, stared at Yusei as he saw the tears start to flow freely from cobalt eyes.

Jack rushed forward to the blackette's side and started to tug at the ropes binding Yusei's wrists to his ankles. His legs were pulled apart by a bar and the remains of his shirt clung to his body while his torn pants looked ready to slip off. Jack knew Yusei had to be in pain with his shoulders stretched down so he didn't waste any time in freeing the captive male. Pulling a small pocket knife out, he quickly cut Yusei free and yanked his coat off to wrap around the other.

Yusei instantly grabbed onto Jack and hugged him with muted sobs wracking his body. "You came…you came…" he repeated over and over like a prayer. Jack held onto the other gently and just rocked him. All wish for revenge left him as he thought about comforting Yusei; he couldn't bring himself to leave him. Lifting Yusei bridal style very gently Jack carried him up and back into the light of day. The blackette cried anew as the warmth hit his cold flesh and the sun stung his eyes. He couldn't look away though…he could only soak up the beautiful light.

Jack held him in the sun, holding his own tears back as he watched those beautiful crystals fall from equally gem like eyes. It was then, in the peaceful bliss of freedom that they heard the crash and screech from inside the building. Yusei's head whipped around and Jack turned towards the noise. It was then he realized Kiryu was missing… "Dammit!" Jack started to put Yusei down but the younger boy clutched his shirt, determined not to be left out. Jack took a moment to study those bright cobalt eyes, noting the pain, fear and determination in their depth…the strength he hadn't been able to find there before.

Carrying Yusei into the house without a second thought, Jack couldn't help the small smile as he relaxed into his arms. For Yusei's part he looked towards the door as the blonde neared it, knowing whatever met their eyes, he had to be ready for it. Since Jack's hands were full Yusei reached out to the knob, turning it slowly and letting it creak open…luckily, no one was directly near the door. They heard more crashes as they stepped into the small entrance way and both sets of eyes looked upward. "Upstairs." Was the mumbled answer given by the blackette.

Jack nodded and rushed up the steps as fast as possible without hurting Yusei more then he already was. Since he still didn't know the extent of Yusei's injuries, he didn't know what jarring the boy would do. Regardless of that though, he knew Yusei wasn't going to be left out of this final end to the boy's own story.

When they reached the second floor, Yusei lifted one bruised hand to point at the steps leading to the roof which had been pulled down. "He can't be…we have to stop them!" Jack had no clue what was going on but rushed up the second set of steps before finally grasping what was happening. Both sets of eyes took in the sight of Kiryu standing on the edge of the building with a struggling Aki wrapped in a hug. Yusei seemed in shock for a moment before his voice rung out loud and clear. "KIRYU!" the silverette slowly turned his head to stare at them, gold colored eyes showing a small spark of happiness.

"Yusei…looks like I get to see you one last time before I end this all." Yusei swallowed thickly…he had wanted this to end but he hadn't fully grasped what that would mean. "But why…your sane again Kiryu…why end it like this?" Kiryu smiled softly as he answered. "It has to end like this because my sanity won't last. You forgot your birthday again Yusei…it was yesterday. Your 18 now…it's time for you to move on with your life and leave this darkness behind. I will always be your darkness and the only way to stop that is for me to disappear in a way I can never come back from."

Kiryu looked down at the mumbling and struggling girl in his arms. "To free you from her…she must die. She is so far gone, she thinks she never hurt you and therefore, she will never stop till she has killed you." Yusei could only stare as Kiryu looked back over the edge before giving final words to the both. "Yusei, I loved you but I know for a fact that although you loved me, you would always love Jack more…I don't blame you for that because I was the same. I loved you but in a way, it was in place for Crow…so…can you tell him I finally did something right?"

Jack held Yusei tight even as he let the other slide to his feet and stand to watch them. It was the final they could give to honor Kiryu's last stand. Yusei wouldn't look away even as Kiryu took a deep breath and clutched Aki tightly. "This is our final stand Aki…I'm sorry I never did anything to stop you before this but now…I'll pay for both of our sins." Yusei reached out as the pair plunged over the edge of the building…

"KIRYU!" Jack held Yusei back even though he himself wanted to cry. The final stand of his friend was beautiful…and it befitted their leader. Ah, Kiryu would always be their leader…just like they would always be team Satisfaction. Jack held Yusei close as he turned away from the ledge. He wouldn't let Kiryu's death be in vain…he would always care for Yusei and protect him from the bad…

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Line Break**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

The police arrived, the two were carted away and he watched blankly. Everything was broken and dark but at the same time, it was too bright, too warm…and it felt too beautiful. Eight days…eight days that would forever be carved upon his flesh…but oh how he didn't mind. Those marks were proof of what he had survived…and he would cherish those marks.

The still puckered marks on his arm would also be proof of his life. Yes, every scar had hurt when it was made and had been a burden to wear but now…now he would never fear wearing them. With Jack's arms locked around him…the only thing he feared facing now was Crow. The red head had been standing away from the crowd since he had arrived in time to watch the fallen pair carted away in an ambulance. Yusei had a job to do though…he had to convey the silverette's final words.

Pushing out of the safety that Jack's arms provided, he slowly and painfully made his way to the red head. With his hands clutching tightly at the jacket still wrapped around him, he took in the sight of Crow's dead eyes and listless expression. _"This must be how I looked when I showed up on his door step…"_ "Crow…Kiryu…he had had some final words he wanted me to pass on to you…" Crow looked up slowly at Yusei. " 'I loved you, and I am sorry but at least now I am doing something right.' That's what he…" Yusei wasn't able to finish as a fist connected with his cheek.

"Why! Why did he have to die! Because he got with you! Because he couldn't tell me how he felt and got with you! Because he was so stupid! Why couldn't he just tell me! Then he wouldn't have hurt you!" Every sentence was marked with a punch as he sat on Yusei's chest, tears streaming from the red heads eyes. Yusei just took the hits, crying silently and smiling softly at his friend through the pain. _"Looks like I'm gonna have black eyes again…"_ Yusei didn't care though, if it made his friend feel better it would be fine.

The cops rushed over and pulled Crow off of him, taking him to the hospital as well as he slipped into emotional shock while Yusei was carted off to have his injuries tended…Yusei hoped, as he lay in the hospital, that one day, everything would be fine. He could understand the hate and resentment but he wanted everything to return to normal. Laying on that bed though, with Jack whispering gentle promises to him while holding his hand, everything seemed a little warmer…maybe they were all on the way to sanity and love.

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**Wahh! Sorry for the shortness! I hope you all liked it though!**

**And please please please! Don't stop reading just because this chapter sucked and was sad! **

**There is only one more chapter and an epilogue till it's over! And I think you will finally see why I did it this way!**

**Thank you all for reading! Please review! Please! I am hoping to get at least 5 reviews before I update! **


	11. Beauty

**Broken Open 11**

**Okay! Now what we have all been waiting for!**

**Warning! SMUT! **

**Now please enjoy the story ahead mwahaha**

**~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~**

Yusei smiled softly at Jack across the table. One whole year since Jack had rescued him. The past year had meant so much to him and now, finally…he was hoping to prove to the blonde the success of his healing. As he took another bite of the meal he had prepared for him and Jack, he thought back over the year. First, a week in the hospital after his rescue with Jack never leaving his side, then three months in therapy where they had finally helped him past everything that had happened. When that had ended, he had spent three months with Jack.

They never left each other's sides and on the sixth month of Yusei's freedom, Jack hesitantly asked him out. The blackette had accepted equally nervous but at the same time, he had been the happiest since the incident. Now, exactly six months since they had gotten together and a full year since Jack had saved him, they were celebrating their anniversary. Yusei wanted everything to be perfect but at the same time, he was nervous because he felt that he was finally ready to do…_that_.

The blush that decorated his face must have been a site judging from the way Jack paused in his eating. Yusei kept his head down, not making eye contact but still watching…he was so nervous. He could stand the wait though, he wouldn't push the issue. When they had both finished their tense meal Yusei reached out and took Jack hand as he stood to do the dishes. "Jack! Um…er…well…" Yusei flushed and looked down again.

Jack, with a small smile turned around to cup Yusei's cheek. "Are you ready?" Yusei stared up at him with big darkened eyes and a pleasant blush under his tanned skin. As Jack looked at him, he could so easily recall the bruises and cuts that had once marred that lovely face but now that they were gone, Jack could easily see all the emotions the other felt. He wanted to cover that face in lust…

Leading Yusei up the stairs and in to his own room, Yusei shivered nervously. It wasn't that he was scared of Jack…it was more that he was scared of the act itself. He knew though…he knew he could trust Jack. And as Jack led him over to the bed, Yusei knew he was making the right choice.

Yusei, choosing to take the first move, grabbed Jack gently and turned the taller blonde while leaning on tip toe to press a frantic kiss to Jack's lips. Jack wasted no time in bringing his arms around Yusei and holding him close. Their lips rubbed together gently, Yusei's soft ones to Jack's slightly chapped ones as the elder's tongue darted out to lick at the seam of the younger's mouth. He nipped lightly causing Yusei to gasp, allowing Jack's tongue to slip in and do wicked things to his mouth which shot straight to his groin.

Jack ran his hands up Yusei's firm stomach, slipping the shirt up as he went. They broke apart for mere seconds as he ripped the shirt off and flung it somewhere behind himself. Capturing Yusei's lips again, he lowered the younger onto the bed again. Yusei drew away from the kiss this time to gasp for air while Jack greedily made his way down to the other's neck. Nipping, licking and sucking at Yusei's neck, his fingers trailed over that scared body to tease at dusky nipples.

Yusei's hands came back to fist at the blanket under him, his body starting to tremble ever so slightly. He can't help but want it even though, in the back of his mind, he could remember when this would have sent him spiraling into a land of fear and resentment. A sharp nip to his hardened nipple drug him out of his thoughts and back into the enjoyment of the act. Jack's hand had slowly started to make its way to Yusei's jeans, caressing the skin as he went.

As the hand touched the buckle of his belt, Jack brought his violet eyes to meet Yusei's cobalt ones. "Are you sure? I can wait as long as you need…" Yusei smiled sweetly at him and brought one sun darkened had to touch Jack's smooth pale cheek. "I want this. This is the final step in my healing to continue my relationship with you forever more…I need this and I want this Jack."

"_I am ready."_

With those last three words, Yusei arched up to press a chaste kiss on the older one's lips. Jack leaned in to the kiss slightly before pulling back and kissing his way down Yusei's body to meet his own hands at the others buckle. Slowly undoing the restraining piece of clothing, Jack undid the button and zipper to finally remove the pair of nice jeans Yusei had been wearing. The black and yellow boxers underneath made him smile before he picked a piece of skin right above the band on Yusei's hip to suck on.

Yusei whimpered softly and moved his legs more open to give Jack more access to that spot. When the blonde let go and looked up at Yusei with a slightly feral grin, the younger knew his body was going to be littered with hickeys if that's how he reacted every time.

Jack made quick work of his own clothes till they were both in their boxers and Yusei's hands came up to splay over pale skin. The contrast between their skin tones almost as interesting as their eye colors as they stared deep within each other's orbs. When Jack went to remove Yusei's final piece of clothing, the younger took a deep steadying breath and smiled again as Jack reveals all of Yusei.

He could feel the blonde's eyes raking over him and he flushed, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. The udder look of pure adoration and love made Yusei want to cry because he knew his body was nowhere near beautiful but being looked at like that made him feel perfect… Jack's eyes lingered at the kiss swollen lips and Yusei's semi-erect member.

Reaching out with a gentle hand, Jack took Yusei's member and stroked it before bowing down to lick the tip. The blackette let out a soft moan before a high pitched whine left his throat as Jack engulfed his entire length. The pleasure that shot through his body tightened his muscles and stole his breath. It had been so long since such pleasure had touched his body. He felt more then heard Jack grope under the pillow for something before pulling away from Yusei's member with a pop.

Yusei whined again at the loss and blinked open eyes he didn't remember closing as a soft click sounded. _"Lube…"_ Yusei's mind replied slowly, his thoughts long gone to be replaced with overwhelming need. He watched through half open eyes as Jack covered three fingers in the slimy gel. The blonde leaned up to place another gentle kiss on Yusei's lips before trailing those cold fingers lightly down the younger's stomach.

When he reached his destination, Jack slowly circled the puckered entrance before pushing one finger in. Yusei squirmed at the familiar yet odd feeling. Jack let out an audible groan as Yusei tightened around the digit. "Relax…god you're tight…" Yusei flushed and tried to relax as Jack slipped in a second digit. The discomfort increased but with it came an odd pleasure as his walls were stretched.

Jack slipped in a third and finally, Yusei whimpered softly in pain but stopped short to let out a strangled moan when the invading digits hooked to press against _that_ spot. Stars shot across Yusei's vision when Jack pressed against the spot repeatedly and took his member in his mouth. Jack opened his fingers over and over to stretch the tight muscles and Yusei slowly relaxed from the dual assault of pleasure.

Just as the blackette felt the tightening in his stomach that signaled his climax, Jack pulled away. Yusei mewled in protest and received a dark chuckle that sent shivers of arousal down his spine.

"Roll over…" Was the gruff command he was given. Fear shot through his eyes for a split second before he forced it away, Jack petting his hair gently. "It will hurt less my love." Yusei nodded shakily and turned onto his stomach before lifting his lower half onto his knees. Jack placed a pillow underneath him and the younger had to stop himself from humping the slightly rough fabric.

Meanwhile, Jack lubed himself up and got behind the blackette, his large hands laying on the other's waist. The blonde positioned himself and slowly pushed in as Yusei turned his head to the side, gasping in pleasure and pain; as he was split open once again. It had been so long, Yusei felt as tight as a virgin again…and to Yusei, that was the most precious feeling.

When Jack was fully seated within Yusei's twitching walls, the blackette clawing at the sheets and gasping in pain and pleasure as he was filled, Jack stopped. As he waited for the younger to adjust, all the while gritting his teeth to keep from pounding into that tight twitching cavern, Jack stared at Yusei's back.

It was still littered with scars and the words once carved there were easily seen making Jack grit his teeth for a whole nother reason. Jack leaned over Yusei's back and started to lick at the old wounds making the younger shudder. "Nyahh…hah…what are you…doing?" Yusei turned his head, drool slipping down his chin and eyes large and shining like sapphires.

"Disinfecting…" Jack muttered softly before pulling out half way and thrusting in again. "Ready?" The blonde asked as he watched Yusei's eyes flutter. "Yessss…nyahh…" Jack couldn't help but feel that Yusei reminded him of a cat as he gripped his hips harder, pulling out till only the tip was left in and ramming forward. He snapped Yusei's hips against his own as the blackette ground against him before pulling back again. The rhythm was harsh and fast but Yusei loved every minute of it.

Jack's breath against his back as he groaned made Yusei proud and the feel of Jack hitting so deep within him made his head spin. Suddenly, Jack hit that spot again and Yusei nearly bowed in half, stars once more flashing across his vision. It wasn't long, with Jack thrusting furiously against that spot before Yusei felt that tightening again.

"Nyahh…_hah!_ Jackkkk….gonna cum!" Yusei half moaned half shouted to the blonde as more drool poured down his chin. He got another dark chuckle before one of Jack's hands left his hips to wrap around his aching member. Yusei moaned as Jack leaned over him, "Then…_cum._" Jack delivered a particularly brutal thrust against that spot as Yusei shouted out his climax. Jack moaned loudly as Yusei's passage got increasingly tight and began to spasm around him.

Yusei whimpered as he felt something hot fill his intestines and he let out an obscene comment "_So much…So…Hot…" _slip past his lips making Jack growl and suddenly lean forward to bite Yusei's shoulder. Yusei groaned again as jack pulled out and rolled over to hold the younger against him. "You…hah…bit…me?" Yusei asked incredulously. The blonde just laughed softly. "That's what you get for talking dirty." Jack gave the blackette a peck on the lips and held him close. "Sleep now, we'll take a shower in a bit." Yusei just nodded and snuggled closer but before he fell asleep, he mumbled one last thing.

"I want kids…"

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! FINALLY! SMUT!**

**YAY! HEALING!**

**And no, this is not turning into an Mpreg story, I just thought it was kind of cute at the ending and well, you'll see in the epilogue!**

**Until then! Stay tuned for the final installment of BROKEN OPEN! **


	12. Eiplogue

**Broken Open Epilogue **

**Well everyone! Here it is! Please enjoy! ~sniffles~**

**While your reading this I ask if everyone could try and find the song "I Can by Blue" On youtube!**

**There is a great version on a video called Hetavision – United Kingdom 2011**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~**

"Mari! Mira!" Yusei tapped his foot on the ground, his hands on his hips as he called for his two twin daughters. He had been waiting for the two 6 year olds for nearly 45 minutes but it still made him smile, they had wanted to dress themselves. Sure enough, the two black haired little girls came running down the steps, periwinkle eyes bright. "Papa!" They both called as they stopped before him.

Mira and Mari had been adopted by Jack and him when they were two, it had been four years since then…six years since his rescue. As he took in the sight of his two precious little girls, he couldn't help but chuckle.

Mira had long flowing black hair and periwinkle eyes with icy pale skin. Her outfit consisted of a black dress, little white ruffled socks and in her hands she held a bright purple bow. "Papa! Put my hair in ribbons please Papa!" Yusei smiled softly and nodded. "Okay sweety, go take a seat at the table, Papa will be there in a moment." He turned to look at Mari.

Mari had shoulder length black hair that framed her little face perfectly. Her eyes were the same periwinkle as her twin's but they were much more expressive, changing color depending on her mood. Her outfit consisted of a black skort and cardigan with matching ruffled white socks like her sister. "Papa, papa! Do my hair too!" She held out a cobalt colored satin ribbon to him.

"Okay precious, go sit with your sister. I'll be there in a moment." Yusei turned and walked up the stairs where he found Jack sitting on their bed. The older man's black suit hugged his body nicely and the blood red tie he wore stood for exactly what they were going to do. "The girls are almost ready…" Yusei started. Jack looked up slowly and smiled. "That's good…they deserve this."

Yusei nodded and walked over to take Jack's hand. "Come on, we don't want to be late, Crow would kill us." Jack gave a soft laugh and followed Yusei who went over to their daughters to tie up their hair. For Mira, he put her hair in a pony-tail and tied it with the ribbon. For Mari, he tied two strands of hair on either side with the ribbons.

When he was done, Jack helped them with their shoes and the small family of four headed downstairs to the car. When everyone was buckled in, kids music blasting from the speakers, Jack pulled out. "Daddy! Where are we going?" Mira asked, her little head popping up in the middle. Jack smiled and looked at her through the rearview.

"We are going to visit some of Papa and Daddy's friends. I think you'll like them." Mira nodded and sat back. The silence only lasted a few minutes before Mari popped up. "Daddy, why are we all dressed in black?" This time, Jack frowned. "Well sweety…it's what you do when you visit a grave yard…and that's where we are going." Mari tiled her head to the side but nodded, not really understanding but accepting the answer.

After about 30 minutes in the car, jack pulled onto a dirt path. They stayed on that for 5 minutes before pulling up to a gravel parking lot that only had one other car in it. Leaning on the car was a red headed man. When the car pulled to a stop, the red head rushed over and barely waited for Yusei to get out before wrapping him in a hug. "It's been a while man!" Yusei laughed and hugged the exuberant male in a hug.

"Way to long…the girls have missed you!" Sure enough, as soon as Jack had them out of their car seats, the girls tackled the red head. "Uncle Crow!" The twins hugged Crow who was their one and only uncle. The red head leaned down to lift them into his arms. "Omph, you two are getting so big!" Crow started to walk down a small deer path, the other two trailing behind with a picnic basket each.

Crow got over the hill ahead of them but they didn't mind, Jack and Yusei enjoyed the scenery. As they crested the hill, a strong wind blew past, causing Yusei to raise his hand to shield his eyes. When the wind died down, he looked out over the landscape and saw his daughters sitting in a silver haired man's lap. The man was waving from his wheel chair while the little girls held up both their arms heaven ward. Yusei smiled at the sight as his blonde lover walked down to join the other couple and their daughters.

As he took in the scene, he felt something break free from within him and his eyes instantly darted up to the sky.

"_Aki…I wonder if you hate me for all that happened. Well…today is the anniversary of your death and we're all here. Kiryu, he gained his sanity after the fall but he gave up his legs in the plummet. Jack has taught me what true love is and Crow has remained my friend even after everything. He and Kiryu are happy together and Kiryu managed to forgive himself. Shame…he is gone now, today, after six years. I think I can happily let him go. Maybe…maybe you can smile over us and let us know we aren't wrong for moving on…"_

And just as he finished his monologue, the wind blew strongly again to carry the calls of his loved ones. Brushing a few stray tears from his cheeks, he ran down the hill, smiling brightly.

Aki would always be there somewhere to watch over them and let them know they were okay, Yusei could live with that. This is his future now, this is his chance to move on and create something now. These daughters of his would lead them all to an even bigger future…and still Aki would be there…as Yusei reflected on this he couldn't help the smile that graced his face. As long as he knew the future was out there, Yusei could face anything.

The arm Jack wrapped around him told Yusei he felt the same.

_**The End**_

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

**And finally! The end! The very end! Sniffles!**

**It's been a long long road with many tears and sadness but I am very happy with this ending and I feel I made the right choice.**

**I hope you all enjoyed your stay with me and again, thank you all very much! **

**I will hope everyone follows me into my next big idea!**

**This story, in recent chapters came with a song. This song is called **_**I Can By Blue.**_** I hope everyone listens to that and thinks of Yusei and his stand to the end.**

**Again! Thank you!**

_**From, the cast.**_

_**Yusei: **_**Thank you everyone for watching my struggle!**

_**Jack:**_** Thank you all for enjoying the struggle of my precious one.**

_**Kiryu:**_** Thank you all for not killing me and I hope everyone enjoyed the story!**

_**Crow:**_** Thank you all! Love ya!**

_**Aki:**_** I am very sorry for my role in this but I will continue to watch over them all!**

_**Mari and Mira:**_** Hewwo! Thwank you all for watching us!**

_**Miki:**_** Thank you all for reading my story and I really loved all the reviews I got. I must admit one of my favorite reviewers were those that came from a person with the pen name Jinrui No Tenshi. **

**You certainly gave me hope through this story and kept my moral up to keep writing. I always looked forward to your reviews! **

**Every Review I got was precious! **

**When you all review this story I hope all of you can sit and ask yourselves first if this struggle go the ending it deserved. If Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kiryu deserved to move on and finally get away from their pasts. **

**~THANK YOU ALL!~**


End file.
